Il pleut des pommes
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: WO-OH ! Encore un anniversaire ! La fanbase d'Aventures s'est donnée à fond pour pondre les meilleurs textes possibles pour le Roi du Métal et des échecs critiques ! Joyeux anniversaire Seb !
1. Préface

BON-SOIR !

 _La fanbase est de nouveau réunie ce soir pour fêter un anniversaaaiiiire ! Celui de notre petit Seb adoré. Et je dois dire qu'on a explosé un record là :D Bravo tout le monde :D Tout d'abord, de la part de la fanbase, un très très très joyeux anniversaire Seb ! On t'a préparé un énoooooorme cadeau, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Mais avant de passer aux cadeaux, on a regroupé toutes les cartes d'anniversaire :D Bonne lecture Sebichou !_

* * *

Coucou Seb !

Je te souhaite un très très très joyeux anniversaire ! Profite bien de ta journée, mange pas trop de tarte au pommes, surtout celle avec de la poudre blanche dessus, j'ai perdu mon sachet de cyanure. Ca fait très très longtemps que je te suis, toi et Fred, et j'suis fière de vous. Voir évoluer les personnes qu'on adore le plus, c'est toujours un plaisir, et de vous deux, c'est toi qui a le plus changé. Il me tarde de tous vous croiser en convention bowrdel, j'en trépigne d'impatience :D

Merci à toi de me faire rire, sautiller de joie derrière le PC, que ce soit dans Aventures, les JDG ou dans les Let's Play, c'est toujours un plaisir de voir ta bouille de nounours partout !

Merci pour tout, tout simplement :D

Bisouilles,

Myfanwi,

Maman psychopathe de la fanbase,

Qui fait une overdose de pommes depuis Aventures.

* * *

AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA !  
JOYEEEEEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SEEEEEEEB !  
Pleins de pommes, pour toi, d'échecs critiques et de puits !  
La Fanbase te fait des gros câlins, et t'offre des mojitos et des cookies ^^

Juuri-san

* * *

Salut Seb ! Joyeux anniversaire de la part de Kimiskiro. J'espère que tu profite à fond de cette journée. Je te souhaite une année remplies de réussite, de pommes, et pas trop de loups… J'espère aussi que mon petit OS te plaira, en tout cas j'ai vraiment aimer l'écrire.  
Gros bisous !  
Kimi

* * *

Ohayo Seb ! Et joyeux anniversaire !  
Je tenais à te faire ce petit mot et cette petite histoire pour fêter cette date si importante.  
Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire en fait… A part que je t'adore, que c'est grâce à toi si je suis ici aujourd'hui… Je te remercie donc de ça, même si je l'ai déjà fait il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça sur Twitter ^^ C'est ta personnalité que j'aime le plus, c'est pour ça que je te regarde, toi et Fred depuis vos débuts.  
Je te fais un énorme câlin et t'offre ton cadeau en espérant que cela te plaira.  
Et… L'espoir fait vivre alors… si tu veux passer un coucou et me dire ce que t'en pense, je ne dis pas non !  
Allez, je ne t'embête pas plus et te laisser profiter de tous ces cadeaux exceptionnels qui vont suivre.  
Bonne continuation au sein de la Toile, Seb!  
Bisouilles !  
TheBloody Gwen ou Gwen La Sanglante

* * *

Bon anniversaire ! Que cette nouvelle année ne t'apporte que des bonnes choses et bonne chance pour la suite !

P.S. : Merci pour avoir été aussi gentil et disponible à la Wazabi, et tu m'as vraiment fait rire quand tu as dit pendant les dédicaces « C'est si vieux que ça Les Chevaliers du Zodiaque la série abrégée ? Ça rajeunit pas ! » A un mois de son anniversaire, je confirme ! XD

La Mandragore de Nantes

* * *

Joyeux anniversaire Seb ! :3 Cette fic a été écrite dans la sueur et le sang, mais j'espère qu'elle te plaira au moins un petit peu.

Rain-Flicker

* * *

Ayo ! C'est Hakukai pour te servir !

Déjà, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

J'espère que ta journée sera bonne et que tu auras ce que tu veux ! (Des succès critiques par exemple ? Des succès tout court ?

…

J'avoue, c'était mesquin de dire ça au tout début. J'aurais du me retenir. Pardon.)

Ensuite, je voulais te remercier toi particulièrement, pour ton petit sourire toujours présent même quand tu fais n'importe quoi en tant que Shin (et qui, je l'avoue, est mon petit préféré parmi les quatre). Ca fait plaisir que, même quand tu « joues mal », que te rates la majorité de tes jets, tu le prends bien et ça te fait rire, toi et les autres, plutôt que plomber l'ambiance ^^

Donc, merci pour ta bonne humeur et tes petites blagues amusantes qui FONT TOMBER PAR TERRE TOUT LE RP, HEIN ?! Quel duo, toi et Fred ahah XD

Puis, pour terminer, j'espère sincèrement que ce recueil va te plaire. Nous l'avons fait avec tout notre cœur !

Ah, je voulais dire aussi que, vu que je n'avais pas l'inspiration pour faire un OS entier et que je me refusais à te faire un écrit médiocre, voire mauvais, j'ai écrit quatre petits textes de cents mots, qui n'ont pas de rapport les uns envers les autres. Voilà !

Je te souhaite encore une fois un joyeux anniversaire et une bonne lecture !

Hakukai, fanfiction writer qui te fait plein de bisous et de câlins affectueux.

* * *

Joyeux anniversaire à toi Seb ! :D  
Voilà un petit texte de ma part, en espérant qu'il te plaise et que tu passes une excellente journée !  
Merci de nous faire autant rire dans Aventures (même si c'est souvent à ton insu ^^")

P-S: J'adore ta voix, fallait juste que je te le dise.  
Bisous et câlins de Lulukaw :3

* * *

Bonjour ou Bonsoir, Seb ! Merci infiniment pour tous ces moments de rire, et de joie, que l'on partage entre amies ! Même si les dés ont l'air de te maudire, nous, on t'adore ! Et promis, un jour, on réussira à désinstaller le plugin "Tuer le demi-élémentaire" !  
Joyeux anniversaire, et merci encore !

Soleina

* * *

Salut Seb :D

Voici un petit texte pour te remercier. En effet, le Joueur du Grenier est le tout premier Youtuber que j'ai suivi et adoré (* regard vers son fanbook *), et à mes yeux, tu as toujours été un pilier de cette émission que j'aime beaucoup et qui m'as beaucoup appris, tant sur les jeux vidéos (* regard vers sa Megadrive dénichée dans un vide grenier *) que sur Internet.

Grâce à toi et Fred, j'ai découvert pleins d'autres youtubers, je me suis perdue sur Internet pour y rencontrer des gens géniaux, et surtout, SURTOUT, vous m'avez fait découvrir le JDR avec Aventures. Merci, merci du fond du cœur pour ces découvertes et ces fous-rires, grâce à vous j'ai fait de superbes rencontres.

Merci :)

J'espère que ce petit texte te plaira, et bon anniversaire :D

Temtaranne

* * *

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SEB ! Moi c'est Mikeyran et je ne suis pas super douée pour parler au gens mais je tenais à te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.  
Je t'ai découvert il y a plus de 4 ans maintenant grâce à l'épisode du JDG sur Barbie sur Nes. Depuis j'ai suivi tout ce que vous avez fait et j'ai accroché à Aventures dès le premier épisode. Grâce à vous j'ai découvert la magie du jeu de rôle et j'adoooore ça :D  
Bref je t'ai donc fait une petite fanfic pour te remercier de ce que tu fait que ce soit les vidéos avec Fred, et même tes let's play solo qui sont vachement sympa :D

Passe une bonne journée et un joyeux anniversaire !  
Câlins et cookies virtuels pour toi,  
Mikeyran :P

* * *

Hey Seb ! JOUYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! Félicitations ! Tu es génial, continue à nous faire rêver, toi et Fred dans les JdG, ou dans Aventures ! Aussi, j'adore tes let's play ! :D

Bref bref ! Voilà un petit texte bien court, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira néanmoins. Je te souhaite encore un joyeux anniversaire, j'espère que la prochaine année sera pour toi pleine de bonnes surprises ! Reste toi-même, tu es génial, ne l'oublie jamais !

Maddey, auteur de la fanbase d'aventures

* * *

Bon anniversaire, Sebby chou. Continues d'être awesome et j'espère qu'un jour je pourrai te faire une tresse. Je te souhaite pleins de réussites critiques! Bisous d'une fangirl de Shin.

Lyria.

* * *

Yellow. Bonsoir ou Bonjour. J'ignore comment dire ça, alors on va faire simple * s'éclaircit la voix *  
L'Ange, le Démon, et la folle qui les hébergent te souhaitent un:  
JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SEB !

LolaLola23111963

* * *

Merci pour tout les bons moments et tout les fou rires que tu m'as donnée à moi et à tout mes amis. Je souhaite que vous continuiez encore longtemps et que tu tombes dans beaucoup de puit. Je t'offre plein de pomme et je te souhaite un bon anniversaire! :3 Nyu nyu!

ZoeyAventures

* * *

Joyeux anniversaire Seb ! Cela fait déjà un moment que tu nous vends du rêve en compagnie de Fred … Et avec Aventures, c'est devenu encore plus passionnant ! Merci de participer à cette émission passionnante 3 Passe une excellente journée d'anniversaire !

Tsuki Kaneko

* * *

Joyeux anniversaire Seb, profite bien de ta fête :) - Shueino


	2. Le cadeau de Myfanwi

_Coucou Seb :D J'ai fait un truc que j'ai encore jamais testé, un drabble. Et un autre cadeau de grande taille t'attends dans quelques chapitres ahah. Bonne lecture :D_

 **TENTATION**

Elle est là, tout en haut, l'observant, le narguant presque. Il est en train de se demander comment elle peut rester autant impassible, insensible à ses charmes. Elle le tente, lui fait les yeux doux, et lui est simplement incapable de résister.

« Shin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demande la voix lointaine de Bob, à quelques mètres devant lui.

L'archer sort de sa rêverie, attrape l'énorme pomme rouge brillante et juteuse dans un bond gracieux vers le sommet de l'arbre, puis croqua dedans, avant de rejoindre ses amis en sautillant joyeusement, son sac remplis des fruits sacrés, récoltés pour son anniversaire.


	3. Le cadeau de juliabakura

**L'anniversaire d'un métalleux – Par juliabakura.**

33 ans, ce chiffre se lit à l'envers comme à l'endroit. 33 C'est aussi le nombre de tour d'un disque qui continue de faire parler de lui, le 33 tours. 33 est aussi le nom d'une bière.  
Mais pour Sébastien Rassiat, 33 est le nombre d'années vécues jusqu'à aujourd'hui.  
L'homme à la longue chevelure noir de jais, les yeux noisettes, la barbe couvrant les joues. Le passionné de films, de jeux vidéos en tout genre, aime la vie et les blagues en tout genre. Partenaire et collègue de Fréderic Molas, dont leur émission est fortement connue, il est son ombre qui a permis de créer une émission aujourd'hui regardée par les plus jeunes, par les passionnés des jeux vidéos. Sébastien était au départ juste un personnage secondaire et travaillant essentiellement dans le montage audio et dans l'écriture. D'abord peu visible, peu reconnu au départ par la communauté, cela ne le gênait nullement. Il préférait passé du temps à travailler les histoires, le scénarios, le montage et les répliques à donner à Fred tout en restant dans son ombre.  
Seulement, voilà, son personnage n'est plus resté dans l'ombre et sa notoriété s'est accentuée. Cela n'empêche nullement le jeune homme de rester lui même. Sociable, se faisant des amis facilement et avec qui il peut délirer et s'amuser. C'est peut être pour cela, qu'il squatte de temps à autres le canapé de Bob ou de Benzaie pour tester les jeux récents sans s'inquiéter sur sa réputation. Non pas qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de l'émission qu'il a construit avec Fred, son collègue, son partenaire sans qui les vidéos n'existeraient pas, mais il est juste lui même, amoureux des jeux vidéos, même récent et veut s'amuser avec ces amis. Comme vous et moi mes gens.  
Sébastien voit sa popularité augmenté toujours par son naturel dans le jeu de rôle Aventures, incarnant Shinddha, un demi-élémentaire qui a comme Némésis le puits. Il ne peut visiblement pas s'échapper de ces derniers, que ce soit dans un live ou les épisodes de la saison. Finalement, avec les Pommes, il s'en est fait un symbole comme un totem. Tout comme Fred a Canard man. Tout comme Bob à son manteau rouge de pyrobarbare, lui a droit au puits et aux pommes.  
Tout cela pour dire que pour ton 33éme anniversaire, une boîte mystère est déposée devant ta porte avec à l'intérieur de bien étrange présents :  
\- Un bon pour récupérer une caisse de Desperados, la bière blonde alsacienne aromatisé à la Tequila. Avec évident sur le bon écrit : "A consommer avec modération."  
\- Deux cartes chances à la manière du Monopoly : Sur la première marquée " Allez dans le puits. Ne passez pas par la case départ, ne touchez pas aux 2 kilos de pommes." et dans la seconde : "sauvetage du puits."  
\- Une guitare avec comme caisse de résonance un crâne de cheval, sur la tête un crâne d'un corbeau et le manche composé d'osselet de différentes créatures pour maintenir la classe du métal avec ces fils dorés.  
\- Un livre s'intitulant "Comment apprivoiser un loup en 10 leçons" pour apprendre à ne plus se faire mordre par Eden. A force, les trous dans les maillots sont visibles.  
\- La chanson de Offspring se nommant "One Fine Day" qui te caractérise bien, par l'énergie, la bonne humeur que tu nous donnes et surtout que tu nous fait passer une bonne journée quand on regarde tes vidéos.  
\- Une peluche de Ninja, discret et silencieux, celui que tu as voulu joué, celui que tu aimes lire dans les mangas. Avec des Nunchakus et tout le matériel a disposition.  
Tout cela saupoudré de dessins et d'écrits laissés par tes fans artistes. Puis la lumière s'éteint. Légèrement surprit, tut te retourne vers le couloir où tu entends des personnes fredonnant un air connu. Tu vois alors dans le sombre couloir un gâteau en forme de main faisant le symbole des cornes, éclairés par des bougies. Ce dernier est tenu par ton âme sœur qui n'est pas seule. Autour d'elle, arrive un à un tes amis : Fred, Bob, Benzaie, Fanta, Cœur de vandale, Dorian, Karim, Sorina-Chan, Link the Sun, Usul, Mahyar, Karim, Nico et pleins d'autres. Des personnes qui te connaissent, qui partagent un petit quelque chose avec toi. Qui ont été touché par ton humour et tes valeurs. Tous chantent en chœur :  
"Joyeux Anniversaire Séb !"

Fin.


	4. Le cadeau de JuuriSan

**UNE HISTOIRE DE POMMES :**

 **12 OCTOBRE, 10H20, ZOZAN QUEBAB**

Une grande agitation régnait dans le restaurant. Un grand groupe discutait dans ce QG provisoire. Ces personnes composaient en fait la fanbase d'Aventures. Une des filles monta sur la table et siffla pour attirer l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers la demoiselle et le silence se fit.

_ Chers Aventuriers, commença Myfanwi avec un grand sourire, merci d'être venus aujourd'hui. Comme vous le savez, c'est l'anniversaire de notre cher Seb et nous allons lui faire une jolie surprise.

L'écrivaine tendit une main qu'une autre fille attrapa pour monter sur la table.

_ Vous avez bien tous amené vos pommes ? Demanda JuuriSan, la seconde personne sur la table.

A ces mots, tous sortir des sachets de pommes de leurs sacs.

_ Parfait. Que l'opération Compote de Shin commence !

_ Dit JuuriSan, je peux te poser une question ?

La jeune fille se détourna de son activité un instant pour regarder la personne qui l'interrogeait.

_ Ouais, bien sur Gwen.  
_ Comment t'as fais pour avoir les clés de l'appartement de Seb ?

L'écrivaine rigola en échangeant un regard complice avec Myfanwi et retourna à son activité, à savoir décorer une bibliothèque de pommes de différentes couleurs.

_ On a fait chanter Mahyar.  
_ A d'accord, je … ATTENDS, QUOI ?  
_ Je connais pas les détails, demnde à Myf si t'n veux, haussa des épaules JuuriSan. En tout cas, ça a marché et il s'occupe de tout le monde à l'heure qu'il est.

Rain Flicker sortit deux minutes plus tard de la chambre, suivit de quelques personnes.

_ La chambre est faite. Hakukai et Rubeale finissent de mettre les bouteilles de cidre dans la salle de bain.  
_ Et Tem' ?  
_ En train de faire un château de pommes dans l'entrée.

JuuriSan gloussa en levant les yeux au ciel et se redressa.

_ Je pense qu'on est bon, commenta Myfanwi en observant son œuvre d'art en pommes. On se casse ?  
_ Avec plaisir.

En file indienne, tout le monde sortit en évitant le château et referma la porte à double tour, comme ci rien ne s'était passé. Avant de filer définitivement, Doctor Koschei colla une petite feuille sur le portant en bois.

Les cinq amis arrivèrent chez Seb pour passer une soirée jeu vidéo chez lui. Même si il ne montrait rien, le MJ était très soucieux de ce qu'avait pu faire la fanbase dans l'appart de son ami.

_ Hé Seb, demanda Bob, c'est normal l'affiche sur ta porte ?  
_ Hein ?

Le rôliste se précipita vers l'entrée de son appartement et lut à voix haute les inscriptions sur la feuille :  
_ NomNomNom … attend, quoi ?

Le métalleux déverrouilla la porte et Mahyar sentit le mauvais coup venir. Le résident de l'appartement blêmi en voyant l'état des pièces et recula. Lennon, qui se trouvait à ses côtés, passa sa tête avant de partir dans un monstrueux fou rire. Quand les trois autres virent les dégâts, ils restèrent choqués.

Des pommes PARTOUT. Jaunes, vertes, rouges. Il y avait des petits châteaux partout, des pyramides sur les étagères, le canapé, la commode. Sur le tapis, écrit avec des fruits, « PUITS ». la porte entre ouverte de sa chambre laissait supposer qu'il y avait eut aussi un carnage dans les autre pièces.

_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Murmura Fred, impressionné par le nombre de pommes présentes.

Bob, qui tapait avec sa main le mur pour ne pas exploser de rire dans l'immeuble hoqueta :

_ Anniversaire...hahah... fan hahah fanbase ….

Seb soupira en entrant dans l'appartement et prenant soin de ne pas glisser sur un fruit.

_ Comment ils ont fait pour rentrer chez moi ? Demanda t'il, perplexe, en examinant les bocaux de compotes et les bouteilles de jus de pomme et de cidre.

Et encore aujourd'hui, Mahyar ne s'est toujours pas dénoncé.

Encore joyeux anniversaire mon cher Seb,  
JuuriSan.


	5. Le cadeau d'Hakukai

_Hello !_

 _Voici ma mince participation à ton anniversaire !_

 _J'espère que ces petits drabbles vont te faire plaisir ^^_

 _Bonne lecture et encore joyeux anniversaire !_

 _Hakukai qui te fait des câlins pleins d'affection._

 _(Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !)_

Joie, douceur et amour.

Telle était la petite enfance de Shinddha Kory avec sa famille aimante. Chaque jour était ponctué de rires, de tendresse et de jeux divers.

Malgré tout cela, il fuit de son chaleureux foyer pour une obscure raison et ne revint que beaucoup plus tard, après une longue errance qui lui avait couté sa vie humaine. Il ne trouva que des cendres froides et la mort.

Tombant à genoux devant les ruines de ses souvenirs heureux, des larmes roulant sur ses joues d'adolescent orphelin, il se fit la promesse de venger ses proches, peu importe le prix.

Plic.

Ploc.

Plic.

Ploc.

Plic ploc plic ploc plic ploc …

Un son apaisant comme une berceuse que chanterait une mère à son enfant pour le calmer. S'il se concentrait assez bien, il pouvait même fredonner une mélodie plus qu'agréable à l'oreille.

Allongé confortablement sur le toit de l'auberge que ses compagnons avaient choisi, les bras croisés derrière la tête, l'archer se laissait mouiller par les pleurs du ciel gris et bas d'automne. Détendu, un léger sourire de bien-être apparaissait sur ses lèvres cachées par le tissu humide de sa tunique.

Plic.

Ploc.

Plic.

Ploc.

Vraiment, Shin adorait la pluie.

Opposition entre bleu saphir et jaune or.

Affrontement entre deux volontés de fer.

Sourcils froncés pour l'un, crocs acérés et tachés de sang pour l'autre.

Théo poussa un soupir de lassitude, tandis que Balthazar riait gaiement et que Grunlek laissait un sourire amusé éclairer son visage.

\- Ils se battent _encore_ pour des broutilles !, râla le paladin.

\- Ca m'aurait énervé moi aussi, qu'elle me fasse ça !, s'exclama le mage hilare.

\- Mais ça va …, tempéra le Nain. Ce n'est qu'un lapin !

\- Mais c'était MA cible !, protesta Shin, l'arc en main.

\- … Et voilà mon histoire jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre, dit Shinddha pour conclure son histoire.

Les trois autres aventuriers restèrent muets, digérant difficilement le passé sombre et torturé de leur cadet, qui paraissait si détaché et innocent à certains moments.

\- Pensons à autre chose !, annonça Bob pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- A quoi donc ?, grogna Théo, secoué.

\- Si j'ai bien suivi ce que notre petit Shin nous a dit … Aujourd'hui, c'eeeeeeeest …

\- C'est ?, s'interrogea Grunlek.

\- C'est son anniversaire pardi ! Allons fêter ça dans le lac qu'Eden a trouvé !


	6. Le cadeau de mimilia-reveuse

_Le cadeau de mimilia-reveuse !_

Seb ôta son casque. Il venait de finir une longue session d'Aventures avec ses compagnons du web et l'heure tardive en bas de son écran le faisait tourner de l'œil. Il ferma Skype, Roll20 ainsi que toutes les fenêtres qui étaient ouvertes sur ses écrans. Un flot d'apparence infini de pop-up semblait avoir poppé derrière les logiciels, mais courageusement, il supprimait chaque pop-up à coups de clics frénétiques (à ceux qui savent à quel point c'est chiant les pop-up…) Soudain, il s'arrêta. Une page de deviant art était ouverte, et étrangement, sur un certain personnage représentant son personnage, Shin.

Intrigué, il fit voler son regard sur l'image. L'archer était représenté de dos, son arc brandit en l'air avec une flèche encochée. Des flux de magies, représentés par d'indistinctes auras, découlaient de la flèche et des bras du demi élémentaire.

Seb sourit. De tout le cast des aventuriers, il était, avec Krayn, celui qui appréciait le plus les nombreux fanarts représentant les aventuriers qui se répandaient peu à peu sur la toile. Prit d'un élan inexplicable malgré sa fatigue et l'heure plus que tardive, il se mit à faire défiler plusieurs autres fanarts en tous genres, montrant les aventuriers sous de différents traits, dans de différentes situations. Un vague sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

Après avoir fait le tour du site vert (comme yoda…/SBAAF/), il ferma la fenêtre consacrée à l'art. Juste derrière était ouvert un autre site du même genre. En effet, notre cher était ouvert sur la communauté d'une certaine fanbase. Le métalleux haussa un sourcil. Ça faisait quand même beaucoup de coïncidences. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les diverses histoires créées par ces fanfiction-writeuses totalement cinglées mais aussi les divers recueils créés à l'occasion de certains événements, comme l'anniversaire d'un certain nain au goût étrange pour les loups et les dindons, ou encore celui d'un certain MJ aussi sadique que sexy (enfin… de ce qui se disait)

« Les filles de cette fanbase sont vraiment tarées » pensa Seb en secouant la tête. Il s'attarda encore sur quelques histoires, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était en train de lire une fanfiction mettant en scène SON personnage et celui de BOB en train de faire des choses… bicurieuses. Il ferma la fenêtre avec un frisson. Non, vraiment, Bob n'était que son pote, et encore heureux, ils étaient tous les deux casés…

Il put enfin cliquer sur le bouton rouge en bas à gauche. Le message « voulez-vous éteindre le système ? » apparut à l'écran. Il confirma et, enfin, lâcha sa souris. Il poussa un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se leva de son siège de bureau en s'étirant, tout ankylosé après avoir passé au moins cinq heures assis. Il s'apprêtait à enfin aller se coucher quand son écran se ralluma.

« Un programme est toujours actif. Continuer ? »

Le métalleux se rassit devant son ordinateur en râlant, pourtant certain d'avoir fermé tous ses programmes. Il constata avec étonnement qu'il s'agissait de son navigateur internet qui l'empêchait d'aller se coucher. A la fois curieux et exaspéré, il regarda ce qui avait poppé sur son écran.

Son twitter était ouvert. Ses yeux se teintèrent d'étonnement. Il esquissa un sourire en relisant le tweet. Il ferma définitivement le programme et éteignit son ordinateur, un sourire bête plaqué sur son visage. Il s'apprêtait à éteindre la lumière de son bureau quand il jeta un regard à son ordinateur. IL sourit un peu plus, puis partit, laissant la machine dans le noir.

A des kilomètres de là, une fangirl dévouée sourit franchement dans l'obscurité, uniquement éclairée par la lumière de son écran. Il était à peu près deux heures du matin, elle avait cours le lendemain, mais elle s'en fichait. Parce que ce jour-là, c'était l'anniversaire de son aventurier préféré, et que pour rien au monde elle n'aurait manqué de lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire, qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige, qu'il vente, qu'il y ait quatre barres, trois barres, deux barres ou bien qu'une seule barre de connexion Internet !

Encore un bon anniversaire à Sebounet! ^^


	7. Le cadeau de Kimisukiro

Sebastien Rassiat avait la tête qui tournait, une énorme envie de vomir et des pommes qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Il était tout simplement…bourré. Il se dit que plus jamais il ne fêtera son anniversaire avec le cast d'Aventures avec du Rhum et du Mojito. Après avoir vomi ses tripes, il tomba sur ce qu'il semblait être un lit et s'endormit aussitôt.  
-Bah alors Seb….t'es mort ? Demanda Bob complètement déchiré en tapant la tête de son ami.  
-Noooon…Seb est me Théo, renifla Krayn.  
-Elles sont où les petites filles ?Dit Fred en titubant.  
Au fond de la pièce, Mahyar était assis sur le canapé, un verre de Mojito à la main. Il sortit de sa poche une paire de dés et les fit rouler sur la table :  
-24, mmh ça devrait suffir, dit le MJ en buvant une gorgée de Mojito.

-Tu es sur que c'est lui ? Demanda une voix.  
-Bien sur ! Je ne suis pas du genre à me tromper, on le reconnaît bien.  
-Shhut il se réveille !  
Seb ouvrit les yeux, son corps n'était pas sur le doux matelas sur lequel il pensait s'être endormit la veille. Il voyait un peu flou, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, il vit en premier le beau ciel bleu. Il balbutia quelques paroles incompréhensibles et se releva brusquement.  
-Du calme ! Dit un homme à côté de lui.  
-Shin ?  
L'homme qui se trouvait devant lui avait une capuche qui cachait la moitié de son visage. Un arc était accroché dans son dos.  
-Oui…Tu m'as reconnu ? S'étonna l'archer.  
-Je...je…oui…mais…tu n'existe pas.  
Le jeune homme ne comprenait plus rien, Shin était un personnage de jeu de rôle, il ne pouvait pas se retrouver dans le cratère avec…lui.  
-Mais qu'est ce que je fais là. ? Demanda t-il  
-Tu….On a…demandé à Mahyar, de te faire venir ici…pour ton anniversaire…  
Le regard de Seb s'illumina, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
-Tu es là pour 24h….c'est un peu mon cadeau….  
\- Merci….  
Seb se releva et d'un pas hésitant, prit son compagnon dans les bras. A ce moment même Théo, Bob et Grunlek arrivèrent au camp les bras chargés de bois pour le feu. Les deux amis sursautèrent et s'éloignèrent brutalement :  
-Excusez-nous…. Dit Grunlek l'air un peu gêné  
-Shin si tu veux faire ça, fais le autre part s'il te plait ! Dit Théo l'air narquois  
-Les gars ! Laissez-les tranquilles, c'est la première fois qu'ils se rencontrent. Salut Seb, ça va ? Il parait que le voyage est parfois difficile ? Demanda Bob inquiet.  
-Non…ça va. Merci ! Répondit Seb, tout à coup un peu plus a l'aise.  
-Joyeux anniversaire vieux ! Dit Théo en s'approchant du jeune homme.  
-Merci !  
Seb était impressionné par la ressemblance des personnages avec les joueurs. Ils étaient parfaitement identiques, au plus petit détail près. Il aurait juré voir son meilleur ami en armure…  
-Bon ,c'est pas tout ça, mais on va pas rester plantés là. Allons au village ! Proposa Shin.  
Chacun montèrent sur leurs chevaux et partirent au grand galop en direction du village de Dromènia. En entrant, Seb fut émerveillé par la beauté de chaque endroit, ses yeux brillaient comme ceux d'un enfant devant un magasin de jouets. Shin souriait en voyant le regard de son ami, il savait que cette sortie allait lui plaire. Ils confièrent leurs chevaux au palefrenier et commencèrent à arpenter dans la rue commerçante. Le jeune humain regardait les marchands, vendant tout et n'importe quoi, il s'approcha d'une boutique de bijoux, un pendentif argenté attira son attention. Il représentait une pierre et gravé dessus, un genre d'étoile à trois branches.  
-C'est le signe de l'eau dans ma religion. Expliqua Shin. Les trois branches représentent chaque dieu, Archio, Piniu, et Shinddha.  
-C'est là d'où viens ton nom ?  
-Oui…mes…enfin…je crois que mes parents étaient très croyants.  
-Je…je suis désolé, dit Seb en voyant le regard de son ami s'assombrir.  
-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit-il en secouant la tête pour sortir les mauvaises pensées de sa tête.  
-Je te l'offre ! Comme ça tu penseras à moi quand tu seras dans ton monde.  
Shin paya le pendentif et le mit autour du cou de son ami :  
-Merci…Dit Seb, il sentait les larmes d'émotions monter. Shin posa sa main sur son épaule et souri.  
Ils passèrent l'après-midi à se promener dans la ville, parlant de tout et n'importe quoi. Une énorme complicité s'était formée entre les deux amis. Le soir venu, Seb passaient ses dernières minutes au Cratère en compagnies de ses meilleurs amis. Eden était allongée à ses pieds, ils mangeait le ragout de lapin préparé par Grunlek.  
-En tout cas…merci…c'est le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie. Dit Seb, un peu déçu de partir si vite.  
-De rien ! Dirent les Aventuriers.  
-Seb…je peux te parler en privé, demanda Shin.  
Les deux amis s'éloignèrent :  
-Je voudrais juste te dire…merci de m'avoir créé, sans toi je ne serais pas là. Je ne veux pas que tu partes.  
-Shin…je dois retourner dans mon monde, on m'attend là-bas…mais je te le promets, jamais je ne t'oublierais. Au début, je croyais que tu était qu'un personnage, mais maintenant je sais qui tu es vraiment. Je vais tout faire pour revenir très vite.  
L'archer regarda le ciel et murmura  
-C'est l'heure.  
Une lumière encercla Seb, il se sentait léger. Il fouilla vite dans sa poche de pantalon et en sortit un porte-clefs pomme qu'on lui avait offert à une convention.  
-Ce n'est pas grand-chose… mais tient.  
Leurs mains s'effleurèrent une dernière fois et son ami disparut. Shin accrocha le précieux anneau porte-clefs à sa bourse de cuir non sans verser une petite larme.  
Seb ouvrit les yeux, il était au milieu de sa chambre, juste devant lui assis sur un rocking chair une tasse de café à la main  
-Alors…ton voyage c'est bien passé mon cher ?  
Son joueur était stupéfié, ses yeux étaient encore humides.  
ment t'a fais ça ? Balbutia le jeune homme  
-Le pouvoir des dés….Un MJ a tout les pouvoirs avec les dès.

 _Waalla_ _  
_ _Encore Joyeux anniversaire, et tout pleins de gros bisous de ma part et de celle de mon chat._

 _Kimisukiro_


	8. Le cadeau de Gwen la Sanglante

_Le Cadeau de Gwen la Sanglante !_

Gwen était concentrée.  
Elle était assise en tailleurs au milieu d'une sorte de dessin alchimique.  
Elle se sentait stupide.  
Quelle blonde irait prier Euthanasie pour trouver un cadeau pour l'anniversaire d'un homme ?  
_Bon… Je dois avoir l'air d'une idiote à parler toute seule assise au milieu d'un cercle digne de FullMetal Alchimiste… Mais qui ne tente rien, n'a rien, non ? Alors moi, je me jette à l'eau. J'aurai voulu faire plaisir à quelqu'un. Son anniversaire étant bientôt, je voudrais me démarquer. Qu'il aime mon cadeau. Alors, Euthanasie, accorde-moi ceci : laisse Shinddha Kory venir dans notre monde… Jusqu'à ce que, le douze octobre, minuit sonne.  
Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un manga, à demander l'aide du néant total.  
Après plusieurs minutes, la jeune femme se découragea.  
Cela ne marchait pas.  
De toutes manières, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait espéré…  
Mais, alors qu'elle se levait, la tête lui tourna et elle vacilla.  
Alors que ses jambes se dérobaient sous son poids, elle sombra.

Quand elle reprit connaissance, la première chose qu'elle remarqua, c'est qu'elle était dans son lit.  
Elle se redressa rapidement et se retrouva face à un visage encapuchonné.  
_Tu es enfin réveillée ?  
La jeune femme resta bouche bée.  
Réussi… Elle avait réussi !  
Shin se tenait devant elle, l'air intrigué.  
_Tu m'entends ?  
_...Euh… Oui, je te reçois.  
_Tu m'as fait peur. Je suis apparu ici et tu étais inconsciente sur le sol.  
_Dé-désolée.  
L'archer soupira et s'assit au bord du lit.  
_Que s'est-il passé ? Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Et… Tu es qui ?  
_Je m'appelle Gwen. Je…  
Elle lui expliqua tout.  
Le cadeau qu'elle voulait faire à Sébastien, l'idée qu'elle avait eu, la présence de l'habitant du Cratère ici.  
Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle avait la gorge sèche. Et la boule au ventre.  
L'homme en face d'elle hocha doucement la tête.  
_Tu veux donc faire plaisir à ton ami.  
_Je… Je ne pense pas que je puis dire que c'est mon ami. On ne s'est vu qu'une fois, pour l'anniversaire de Mahyar. C'est quelqu'un dont j'apprécie énormément le travail et sa manière d'être.  
_Tu es bizarre toi ! Mais, j'ai hâte de rencontrer mon… « Créateur ».  
Gwen sauta au cou de Shin et le serra dans ses bras. Même sous le masque qui couvrait le bas de son visage, elle vit ses joues claires rougir.  
Se détachant de l'archer hébété, elle repoussa ses couvertures et sortit de son lit d'un bond souple.  
_Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai du jus de pomme si tu veux.  
Les yeux saphir de l'archer s'illuminèrent et il hocha la tête avec entrain.  
Traversant la petite maison, elle entra dans la cuisine.  
Son « invité » regarda autour de lui, un peu perdu, et quand Gwen sortit la bouteille de verre du frigidaire, il la fixa, la bouche ouverte.  
_Tu te demandes ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ?  
_Oui.  
_C'est un frigo, il sert à conserver les aliments qui ne peuvent pas se garder à la température normale.  
Tout en lui servant à boire, elle entreprit de lui expliquer la fonction des appareils de la pièce.  
Et puis Shin vit le Paradis. Littéralement.  
Sur une des étagères était posée la panière à fruits. Pleine de pommes.  
_Je peux… En avoir une ?  
Eclatant de rire, elle lui fit signe de se servir.  
_Tu as de la chance, celles-là ne viennent pas du magasin, elles viennent du verger de mon voisin.  
Croquant à pleines dents, l'archer sembla surpris du goût.  
_Elle est acide !  
_Et ouais ! C'est une particularité de ces pommes.  
Un « cronch » sonore lui répondit.  
Bon… Maintenant que Shin était là, Gwen devait s'occuper des détails.  
Allumant son téléphone, elle s'approcha de la baie vitrée de sa cuisine.  
Elle chercha le numéro de Fred et l'appela.  
« Gwen ? »  
_Ouep, c'est moi.  
« Que se passe-t-il ? »  
_Oui moi aussi je vais bien, le taquina-t-elle.  
Elle entendit un soupir amusé.  
« Excuse-moi, je reprends. Comment vas-tu ma chère ? »  
_Très bien. Et toi ?  
« A merveille. Myfanwi a encore mis une connerie sur Twitter »  
_J'ai vu. Quelle blonde, ricana Gwen.  
« Cela t'amuse sale gosse ? Bon… Bref. Tu voulais quoi ? »  
_Un détail vital. Tu peux me donner l'adresse de Seb, pleeeaaase ?  
« Pour quoi faire ? Pour une surprise ? »  
_Exactement. Pour son anniversaire ! Tu sais s'il a prévu quelque chose ?  
Fred resta silencieux quelques secondes puis finalement répondit :  
« Non, il n'a rien. Mais on comptait débarquer chez lui vers minuit. »  
Voilà qui arrangeait grandement la jeune femme.  
_Gwen ? Tu fais quoi ?  
La voix de Shin résonna derrière elle tandis qu'elle notait l'adresse de Seb sur un bout de papier.  
« C'est Seb ? » questionna Fred, intrigué.  
_Euh… Non, non, c'est un ami.  
_Gwen ?  
Elle fit signe à l'archer d'attendre.  
« Gwen, j'ai entendu Seb t'appeler. Il est chez toi ? »  
_Je… Non !  
De l'autre côté, derrière Fred, elle entendit la voix de Sébastien.  
_Tu vois qu'il n'est pas chez moi !  
« Je te l'accorde. Mais la personne qui est avec toi a la même voix. »  
_En même temps c'est un peu la même…  
« Comment ça ? »  
La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel avant de tout raconter au gamer.  
Cinq minutes plus tard – et de nombreux blancs – elle avait fini de tout lui déballer.  
Fred resta silencieux.  
« Tu m'enverras une photo ? » demanda-t-il finalement.  
L'auteur sourit.  
Elle acquiesça avec enthousiasme et s'apprêtait à raccrocher quand le youtubeur l'interpella.  
« Gwen ! On est bien d'accord que tu ne donnes pas cette adresse, ni à Koschei, ni à Myfanwi, ni a aucune autre folle de la fanbase ? Elles seraient capables de lui envoyer des tonnes de lettres ou d'aller le voir directement… »  
La jeune femme éclata de rire.  
_T'inquiètes pépé !

Shin la regardait faire depuis un bon moment.  
Gwen sentait son regard bleu roi la fixer avec intensité.  
_Tu fais quoi ?  
_Je dessine. Pour l'anniv' de Seb, il lui faut quand même un cadeau…  
_Et tu lui fais quoi ?  
L'apprentie dessinatrice leva les yeux au ciel et lui montre son croquis.  
_C'est moi ?  
_Oui, toi, tes pommes et tes puits chéris.  
L'archer soupira et passa les mains dans sa nuque.  
Il sembla détacher quelque chose, puis, avec une infinie douceur, déposa un collier dans la paume de la jeune femme.  
Gwen fit tourner le pendentif entre ses doigts.  
C'était une magnifique pierre froide comme la glace entourée par des tourbillons de métal froid, givré comme de la glace.  
_La pierre c'est une gemme de pouvoir. Et ce qui la tient c'est de la glace. Mais vu que c'est magique, cela ne fonds pas. Pour Seb.  
_Garde le Shin, tu lui offriras toi-même.  
_Quoi ? Mais… je…  
_Fais pas ton timide, Seb est super sympa.  
L'archer hocha la tête en silence et glissa son bijou dans sa poche.  
_Je reviens, je vais dans la cuisine.  
_Tu vas faire quoi ?  
Seul le silence lui répondit.

Lorsque le matin du 12 octobre se profila, Gwen était épuisée.  
Elle avait passé toute la nuit à peaufiner le cadeau pour Sébastien et tout préparer.  
La jeune femme sortit de sa couette en baillant largement et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la chambre d'ami.  
_Shin… Il est l'heure de se réveiller… murmura-t-elle en posant une main sur la joue de l'archer.  
Son « invité » ouvrit ses grands yeux bleu roi et esquissa un sourire endormi.  
Elle se leva et alla ouvrir les volets de la cuisine tout en préparant le petit déjeuner.  
Les traînements de pied de Shin résonnèrent dans le couloir.  
_Allez faignant ! On a pas mal de route jusqu'à là-bas !  
_Rooooh ça va… Il est à peine 5 heures…  
Après un repas léger constitué de pommes et de cookies le duo prit place dans la muscle car de la jeune femme.  
_Bon, c'est partit…

Gwen avait la boule au ventre.  
Il était à peine dix heures et Shinddha et elle étaient devant la porte de l'appartement de Seb.  
_Vas-y, lui souffla l'archer dans son dos.  
Inspirant profondément, la jeune femme sonna.  
_Oui ?! fit la voix du gamer derrière la porte.  
_Seb ? C'est Gwen. Tu peux m'ouvrir s'il te plaît ?  
L'homme ouvrit la porte et… se figea d'un coup.  
_De… Que… ?  
En lui sautant au cou, la jeune femme planta un baiser sonore sur sa joue.  
_Mais… Que… ? Shin ?  
Laissant ses deux visiteurs surprise entrer, il se contenta de fixer l'archer, hébété.  
Après plusieurs paroles pleines d'intelligence et de perspicacité, Seb retrouva l'usage de la parole.  
_Tu m'explique ?  
_Et bien… Tout d'abord… Surprise ! Et joyeux anniversaire !  
Puis elle lui expliqua tout.  
Son idée, ses plans et bien sûr… la présence de Shinddha Kory.  
_Alors Seb ? Ça te tente ?  
Un grand sourire éclaira le visage du youtubeur qui approuva avec entrain, les yeux brillants.  
_Je suis si content ! C'est génial tout ce que tu as fait pour moi… Gwen. Merci.  
Lui rendant un sourire radieux, la jeune femme serra Seb dans ses bras avant de lui tendre les clefs de sa voiture.  
_Allez les mecs, faites-vous plaisir, et rentrez pour le dîner.

Alors qu'elle entendait le vrombissement du moteur V8 s'éloigner, Gwen se mit en action.  
Dans sa sacoche elle avait le cadeau de Shin et le sien, mais il restait encore à préparer le repas d'anniversaire…  
_Alors… Là ce sont les ingrédients dont j'ai besoin et là… la recette. Nickel !  
Elle trouva sans difficulté la petite cuisine de Seb et s'attela à la préparation de la surprise.  
Des sushis… Elle en avait déjà préparé mais chez elle, pas dans la pièce étriquée du youtubeur…  
Poussant un profond soupir elle mit ses écouteurs et portée par un rythme marqué elle plongea ses mains dans le riz.

Seb avait passé une journée magique.  
Shin était de très bonne compagnie et il n'avait pas arrêté de rire pendant les activités qu'ils avaient faites.  
Et là, devant la porte de son appartement, alors qu'un délicieux fumet parvenait à ses narines, il ne put empêcher un sourire niais d'éclairer son visage.  
_Coucou, c'est nous ! annonça le jeune homme en entrant.  
La tête de Gwen apparut à l'embrasure de la porte de sa cuisine, tout sourire.  
_Aaaah vous êtes rentrés juste à temps ! Venez c'est prêt.  
Prêt ? Qu'est-ce qui était prêt ?  
Les deux hommes se dirigèrent, affamés vers la salle à manger et restèrent bouche-bée.  
Sur la table, un véritable festin japonais était dressé et au milieu deux paquets cadeau trônaient.  
La jeune femme, habillée d'une robe vintage les attendaient avec impatience.

Le dîner était délicieux mais les cadeaux attiraient toujours l'œil de Seb.  
C'était trop tentant.  
_Mais ouvre-les patate, se moqua Gwen en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.  
Le jeune homme sourit et saisit le premier paquet.  
C'était léger et ça avait la forme d'un livre.  
Arrachant le papier cadeau, il découvrit un très beau porte-vue, finement décoré et assez épais.  
En l'ouvrant, ce qu'il vit l'ému.  
Gwen avait retranscrit toutes les histoires, tous les one-shot, tous les dessins de fans qu'elle avait trouvé à l'intérieur et les avaient calligraphiées.  
_Ooooh, je ne sais pas quoi dire… Gwen, je…  
_Ce n'est rien Seb, sourit la jeune femme alors que le youtubeur la serrait dans ses bras.  
Le deuxième paquet était plus léger, ce n'était qu'une simple feuille.  
Un dessin.  
_C'est de Shin, lui souffla Gwen en souriant.  
Le croquis était simple mais beau.  
Il représentait les quatre aventuriers du Cratère réunit autour d'un gâteau d'anniversaire.  
_C'est beau, merci beaucoup Shin.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que minuit sonnait, Gwen sortit prendre l'air.  
Laissant l'archer avec Sébastien.  
_Tu sais, Seb… Je…  
La main du demi-élémentaire devint peu à peu transparente.  
_Oh ! C'est l'heure… Je suis désolé Seb. Je…  
Le gamer serra Shin dans ses bras.  
Il ne voulait pas que son homologue parte, il voulait encore sentir la présence de l'homme près de lui…  
Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et Shin les essuya du bout des doigts.  
_Tiens… Et joyeux anniversaire…  
Il s'évapora comme neige au soleil, laissant un Sébastien désemparé serrant un petit sachet dans sa main.  
Sachet qui contenait le plus beau collier qu'il n'avait jamais vu.  
Et qu'il ne verrait jamais.

Gwen observa un moment son ami dans le salon puis, prenant ses affaires, disparut dans la nuit.  
Elle n'allait pas troubler ce moment.  
Non.  
Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres.  
_Joyeux anniversaire Seb


	9. Le recadeau de Myfanwi

_BON-SOIR ! Là on passe aux choses sérieuses :3 Comme si j'allais juste m'en tenir à un petit drabble de cacahuètes enfin. Comme si._

 _Allez, bonne mort psychologique mon (pauvre) petit Seb :D_

– _Myfan'_

 **Un énième plan foireux.**

« Myfan', je pense pas ça soit une bonne idée, répéta Rubéale, pour la quinzième fois au moins. »

Les fanfiction writers étaient dans la file pour aller à la convention Animasia de Bordeaux.

Nous étions le 12 Octobre, et, comme à chaque anniversaire, ici, celui de Seb, la fanbase était sur le pied de guerre : pour une fois, les auteurs s'y étaient pris en avance, et étaient plutôt fières de leur coup. Depuis plus de deux heures maintenant, trois d'entre elles, Myfanwi, Rubéale et Hakukai, tiraient une imposante charrette, où était posé un gâteau gigantesque, ayant la forme d'une guitare électrique. Enfin, de face en tout cas. Côté largeur, ce n'était clairement pas proportionnel. Les témoins auraient même pu dire qu'elle aurait pu facilement contenir quatre hommes. Oh, attendez … C'était le cas.

La veille, nos auteurs adorés avaient sillonné la France entière pour kidnapper les membres du Cast. Certains avaient plus résisté que d'autres, comme Fred par exemple, qui avait réussi à assommer Gryf, ou encore Bob, puisque nos héros avaient oublié que Fanta était là. Et comment dire...

Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié que l'on assomme son meilleur ami. Les Fanfiction writers avaient fini par le semer, vers trois heures du matin.

Ensuite, il y avait eu Krayn, qui dormait sur son PC. C'était peut être le plus simple des quatre à kidnapper.

Et Mahyar.

Mahyar qui ne dormait pas, qui les avait vu arriver et qui les avaient attendus dans le salon, blasé, ayant la flemme de fuir. Il s'était même gracieusement laissé assommer par Gryf, pour lui faire plaisir.

Quand on vous dit qu'il est adorable.

Tout ce monde, il avait ensuite fallu l'empiler dans un énorme gâteau, préparé par Temtaranne, Koschei, Kimisukiro et Gwen la Sanglante. Elles avaient bien bossé.

Les filles mirent les quatre membres du cast torse nu, et commencèrent à écrire au marqueur dessus. Après vingt minutes, toutes rouges, elles ligotèrent convenablement les quatre personnes avec un énorme nœud rose et commencèrent à faire un Tetris avec leurs corps : Bob se retrouva une jambe en l'air pour maintenir Krayn, et Fred et Mahyar se retrouvèrent dos à dos.

Elle placèrent ensuite la deuxième partie du gâteau, les plongeant dans l'obscurité.

Une fois rentrés dans la convention, le vrai travail pouvait débuter.

Première étape, avoir des tickets dédicaces.

Myfanwi sortit sa hache, et, étrangement, on les laissa tous passer. La fanbase réussit à avoir également des tickets pour Noob, Matthieu Sommet, Fanta et Bob. Enfin... Sans Bob, puisqu'il était légèrement occupé là tout de suite, si vous voyez ce que l'on veut dire. En plus, ils le croisèrent, dans la matinée : Fanta les fixa intensément pendant quelques secondes puis passa son chemin, au grand soulagement des fanfiction writers.

Seb était tout seul sur son stand, l'air anxieux. Et pour cause : à côté de lui, il y avait certes Fanta, mais également deux vides, correspondant aux places de Fred et Bob.

Plus la fanbase se rapprochait, plus elle captait des bribes de conversation : le chauve était en train de tout cafter à son collègue, dont les yeux s'écarquillaient petit à petit sous l'inquiétude.

Les auteurs se lancèrent un regard gêné, se sentant (un peu) coupables. Mais bon, il fallait assumer. Ce n'était qu'un jeu après tout.

A travers l'épaisse pâte du gâteau, on pouvait entendre des grognements : heureusement qu'ils avaient été bâillonnés.

En revanche, les personnes derrière et devant eux ne cessaient de lancer des regards inquiets en direction de l' étrange pâtisserie.

Il ne restait plus que deux groupes de personnes avant de pouvoir approcher les deux Youtubers, qui s'étaient regroupés. La rencontre avec les adolescents devant eux fut la plus longue : forcément, l'un d'eux avait dit qu'il préférait Bob à Fanta, et le Réunionnais s'était légèrement tendu.

Les filles avaient dû également retenir Myfanwi, qui était à deux doigts d'exploser la tête du mioche contre le mur. Finalement, ils s'en allèrent. Seb plissa les yeux à l'approche de l'énorme groupe de personnes qui s'approchait, tirant et poussant une énorme charrette. Fanta fronça les sourcils.

« Je vous connais, non ?

\- Nouuuus ?, dit innocemment Myfanwi. Oui, je suis la rédactrice en chef du Petit Journal Officieux du FantaBobWorld.

\- Oh ? »

Ils discutèrent ensemble pendant vingt minutes, alors que la fanbase faisaient signer tous leurs dessins et fanfictions à Seb. Puis le grand moment arriva.

Myfanwi recula, et toussota.

« Seb... Tu dois sûrement te demander où est passé Fred, pas vrai ? »

Les deux Youtubers bondirent d'un coup de leur chaise.

« Vous savez où il est ?! Hurla presque le métalleux.

\- Et Bob ?!

\- Oui, reprit Rubéale. En fait... Euh... Bah vous allez le découvrir par vous même. »

La fanbase poussa l'énorme gâteau devant la table. Seb se leva, un sourire idiot collé au visage, et commença à tourner autour de l'énorme guitare électrique.

« Eh beh, on va en avoir pour au moins trois mois, dit-il en riant. Fanta, t'en embarque la moitié dans l'avion, ca fera plaisir à Madame Fanta ! »

Un cri étouffé retentit soudain, de l'intérieur du gâteau. Et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour reconnaître la voix de Bob Lennon, surtout en présence de son meilleur ami.

Fanta fit volte face vers les fanfiction writer, visiblement choqué.

« Bob est là dedans ?! »

Au même moment, le regard de Seb buta sur un énorme bouton et il appuya dessus.

Le gâteau se mit à vibrer, et la partie avant coulissa, dévoilant une scène surréaliste : Bob, Fred, Mahyar et Krayn, en caleçon, le corps gribouillé de « Prends-moi Seb », « Je t'aime Seb », « Mange-moi Seb » et autres choses du genre, attachés ensembles avec un énorme nœud rose.

Les yeux de Bob s'illuminèrent quand il croisa le regard de Fanta. Mahyar, lui, fusillait Myfanwi et Gryf du regard, d'une part à cause de sa tenue, mais aussi pour l'énorme bisounours dessiné sa poitrine. Fred, lui, semblait juste blasé de la situation : les fanfic writers lui avaient foutu une pomme dans la bouche comme bâillon.

Seb tomba au sol, prit d'un fou rire démentiel et Fanta, lui, était incapable du moindre mouvement, les yeux rivés sur Bob Lennon. Il sortit son téléphone et se mit à faire des photos, un sourire bête collé au visage. La fanbase se rassembla et hurla :

 **« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAAAIIIIRE SEB ! »**

Oh ça, pour être joyeux, il l'était. Seb ne se remit de son fou rire que vingt minutes plus tard, lorsque la fanbase daigna enfin relâcher les pauvres Youtubers retenus en otage. Mahyar se tourna lentement vers les auteurs.

« J'espère que vous courrez vite. Très vite. »


	10. Le cadeau de La Mandragore de Nantes

_Le cadeau de la Mandragore de Nantes !_

Note de l'auteur : Je manque de beaucoup de temps en ce moment, les études m'accaparant, aussi je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu plus écrire en peu de temps seulement ces quelques lignes, mais je me suis bien amusée à les écrire.

Bisous et câlins à toutes les personnes lisant ce qui va suivre !

 **Un anniversaire inoubliable !**

Seb se réveilla ce matin-là avec un étrange sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose d'anormal. Peut-être était-ce le bruit de vaisselle cassée qu'il entendait en ce moment-même, où alors cette odeur de brûlée qui lui parvenait de la cuisine ? Mais quand il entendit le hurlement d'Aurore, sa compagne, aussi connue sous le nom de Shun Geek, hurler de la cuisine « Seb si t'es réveillé t'inquiète pas tout est PARFAITEMENT normal ! » suivit d'une voix masculine « Ah ah ! On n'est pas DU TOUT en train de préparer ton AÏE ! Mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé Fred ? » il fut rassuré.

Confiant, le vidéaste se rendormit. Pour être réveillé par la musique du générique de _My Little Pony_.

Ok, il pouvait tout admettre, mais pas _ça_. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se leva de son lit, se prit les pieds dans la couette et tomba par terre tel Shin sombrant dans un puit gorgé de pommes…

Alertée par le bruit, ou par l'instinct féminin, au choix, Aurore accouru dans la pièce pour le voir se relever, des caillons ricochant sur des araignées tournant autour de sa tête.

\- Coucou chéri ! Je suis contente de te voir ici !

\- Moi aussi ma chérie, mais il se passe quoi ?

\- Rien mon amour ! Si tu retournais te recoucher, hein ? Tu dois être fatigué !

\- Non pas du tout !

\- Mais si !

\- Mais non !

\- MAIS SI !

\- Mais j'ai faim moi ! Et cette odeur de gâteau au chocolat d'anniversaire fait maison avec des pépites de caramel m'ouvrent l'appétit !

Aurore sortit de ses poches un somnifère et une massue (oui ses poches étaient grandes) et les regarda.

\- Bon je choisi quelle solution moi ?

Que la sonnerie de la porte retentisse plusieurs fois et que beaucoup de monde semblait entrer en hurlant « BON IL EST OU SEB QUE JE LUI FASSE LA BISE ? » semblèrent décider Aurore qui jeta les objets par terre pour se jeter dans les bras de son homme.

\- Et si on se faisait un câlin tous les deux ? J'en ai subitement très très très très très envie !

Le ventre de Seb répondit pour lui.

Aurore cherchait quoi faire quand son talkie-walkie grésilla.

« C'est bon il peut venir ! »

Aurore entraina donc son homme dans le salon, où tous ses amis et sa famille étaient réunis autour d'un gâteau et de cadeaux.

\- BON ANNIVERSAIRE !

Seb fut particulièrement ému, et allait prononcer un discours quand il remarqua de nombreuses jeunes filles inconnues dans l'assemblée.

\- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ?

\- Elles se sont invitées elles-mêmes et refusent de partir sinon elles lâchent sur le net le plus grand secret de Mahyar, répondit Fred.

\- Et c'est quoi ce secret ? demanda Seb, curieux.

Et sous le regard effondré du pauvre Mahyar et sous les rires de toute l'assemblée, les filles, le regard particulièrement sadique, avouèrent.

\- Ah oui quand même ! s'exclama Seb en ricanant. Bon on les laisse, après tout elles ont l'air sympa et pas du tout pourvues de mauvaises attentions.

Tout le monde fut content et Bob lança son briquet dans les airs. Briquet qui était allumé. La maison flamba. Mais comme ça l'assemblée put profiter d'un barbecue géant.

\- Je me souviendrai longtemps ce cet anniversaire, clama Seb à Aurore. Bon, en attendant de trouver une nouvelle maison, on squatte chez qui ?

Toute l'assemblée partit en courant, laissant le couple tout seul.


	11. Le cadeau de Rain-Flicker

Lorsque Sébastien rentra chez lui, il fut assez étonné de trouver un tas de compotes tube vides sur le sol. Il se dirigea vers sa cuisine, et fut encore plus surpris de voir Shin, son personnage de jeu de rôle, assis par terre à côté du frigo ouvert.  
« Y'a plus de compote, dit le demi-élémentaire.  
\- Je crois qu'il y a un plus grand problème que la compote »

Le youtuber ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Alors que le personnage ne se souciait pas d'être dans une autre dimension que la sienne. Il était plus occupé à jouer avec le robinet.  
« Comment t'es arrivé ici ?  
\- J'en sais rien moi ! Un jour, je suis allé dormir, j'ai dormit, je me suis réveillé dans ton salon. C'est tout. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? »  
C'est vrai, ils n'allaient pas aller bien loin comme ça.  
« Ah oui, on m'a demandé de te donner ça », dit le demi-élémentaire en sortant une lettre de sa poche.

Sébastien soupira. Il n'aurait pas pu lui donner ça plus tôt ? Enfin bref, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et la lut.  
« Cher Sébastien,  
Voilà un cadeau d'anniversaire pour, justement, ton anniversaire. N'hésite pas à lui donner des pommes, c'est bon pour la santé.  
PS: Shin retournera au Cratère ce soir à minuit, alors profite bien de lui !  
PS2: Je disais pas « profiter » dans ce sens-là.  
PS3: Pervers…  
Euthanasie. »  
La déesse du monde d'Aventures s'amusait souvent à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour envoyer des cadeaux au cast, et cette fois-ci, elle s'était surpassé. Le gamer replia le papier et le glissa dans sa poche.  
« Dit, t'as déjà joué à Mario Kart ? »

Dix minutes plus tard, voilà les deux sur la Wii U jouant des coudes pour déstabiliser l'autre. Bien que Shin fut au départ effrayé par la console, il avait comprit les contrôles en main rapidement et se montrait même plus fort que son créateur. Mais il passait un bon moment, et ça leur suffisait bien.

Puis la nuit avançait. Il était bientôt minuit et l'archer allait devoir retourner chez lui. Ils discutaient alors pour la dernière fois.  
« C'est vachement dommage que tu doives partir. On s'amusait bien, dit Seb.  
\- C'est pas faux… Mais au pire, j'ai ça. »  
À ces mots, Shin sortit un téléphone de sa poche.  
« Où t'as eu ça ?  
\- Avant d'atterrir chez toi, je suis arrivé chez Mahyar. J'avais besoin de me venger pour toutes les fois où je suis tombé dans des puits. On verra s'il y a du réseau au Cratère ! »  
À peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'un flash lumineux envahi la pièce. Lorsqu'il se dissipa, le demi-élémentaire était parti. Le téléphone de Seb vibra juste après. Il regarda le message qui s'afficha sur son écran.  
« C'est bon ? Tu reçois mon message ? »


	12. Le cadeau de Lulukaw

_Le cadeau de Lulukaw !_

 **Un mauvais choix**

Plus il y pensait, plus Seb se disait qu'il avait vraiment mal choisi. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu un tel dévouement de la part des fans. C'était seulement pour rire, à la base, il n'avait même pas pensé en reparler plus tard !

Toujours était-il que, depuis la première mi-saison d'Aventures, il recevait des pommes par dizaines. C'était plutôt amusant au départ, et puis c'était vrai qu'il aimait beaucoup les pommes. Mais peu de temps après la Wazabi, tout ça avait commencé à l'ennuyer. Il avait fait le tour de toutes les déclinaisons possibles, tartes, gâteaux, confitures etc. mais il lui en restait toujours autant et il était sûr d'être devenu un spécialiste dans chaque espèce de pomme. Il avait suffisamment de réserves de fruits, compote, cidre et autres produits dérivés pour tenir la prochaine fin du monde et les autres membres de l'équipe n'acceptaient plus de partager. Ils avaient eu leur dose eux aussi et lui avaient dit de se débrouiller.

Il espérait que les choses se calment avec la saison deux, ou du moins qu'il pourrait trouver autre chose. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, c'était son anniversaire et Seb s'était réveillé avec un mauvais pressentiment. Ce qui s'était confirmé lorsqu'il avait entendu la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée à seulement neuf heures du matin. Depuis, il se contentait de regarder d'un air blasé les livreurs défiler chez lui et entasser des caisses de fruits emballées de papier cadeau et accompagnées de cartes. Il avait fini par laisser la porte grande ouverte au lieu de répondre à chaque sonnerie. Cette fois c'était vraiment trop pour lui, ces gens étaient fous !

Malheureusement, le destin avait décidé que non, ce n'était toujours pas assez. Alors que les livraisons s'étaient enfin calmées et que Seb se demandait comment il allait ranger tout ça, la sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois et se fit très insistante. Ce qu'il vit en ouvrant le laissa bouche bée: Déjà, il n'y avait personne devant la porte, non, ce qu'il y avait était bien pire. Un énorme pot en terre entouré d'un grand ruban en soie rouge et un arbre. Un pommier. Et pas un petit arbuste à trouver en jardinerie pour planter chez soi ou garder dans le salon, bien sûr que non, il devait au moins faire sa taille !

Au ruban, il trouva accrochée une petite carte d'anniversaire, signée avec enthousiasme par tous les membres de la fanbase. Seb sourit légèrement malgré lui. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de cet arbre ? Il aurait vraiment mieux fait de se taire pendant cet épisode !


	13. Le cadeau de Soleina

_Le cadeau de Soleina !_

 **Au gré des flots**

 ****  
L'eau glisse entre tes doigts,  
Et jusqu'à l'âme de tes ennemis tu glaceras.  
Au gré des flots  
Ton nom voyage entre les mots.

La rage au ventre, tu poursuis ta vengeance,  
Pour un ami tombé, le sang de dix ennemis coulera en abondance,  
Au gré des flots  
Et jusqu'au cœur de leur tombeau.

Nous sommes bien nombreuses à t'adorer  
Pour tous ces moments que tu nous fais partager.  
Au gré des flots  
Tu es devenu, pour certaines, un véritable héros.

Tu n'es pas seulement Shinddha Kory,  
Tu es aussi un homme réel que l'on aime et que l'on suit.  
Au gré des flots,  
Du métal, du son, et des jeux à gogos.

Alors, c'est un grand honneur que de te faire  
Cet humble petit air.  
Au gré des flots  
Bon anniversaire, Archer de l'Eau.


	14. Le cadeau de Temtaranne

_Le cadeau de Temtaranne._

 _ **Anniversaire de Seb**_

Seb fouillait dans un des innombrables cartons qui prenaient la poussière dans son grenier. Pour le tournage d'Aventures de ce soir, il devait retrouver une perruque pour Fred, alias Martine. Le Youtuber sourit en repensant à la série de jeu de rôle. Elle avait rencontré un succès inopiné, et tous les retours leurs faisait plaisir, ou parfois peur... Certaines fanfictions l'avaient traumatisé.

Mais il était vraiment peu chanceux en matière de dés : son sourire s'élargit en pensant à la rencontre mordante avec Éden. Franchement, pour un archer proche de la nature, ce fail était à la fois drôle et un peu humiliant.

Au détour d'une étouffe, une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le doigt. Il cria sous l'effet de la surprise, avant de regarder plus attentivement sa blessure.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de dégoût et d'horreur.

« Un... Un rat ?! »

Décidément, il n'avait pas de chance avec les animaux.


	15. Le cadeau de Mikeyran

_Le cadeau de Mikeyran !_

En ce lundi Seb travaillait sur son ordinateur. Il avait reçu plusieurs messages et appelle de sa famille et de ses amis pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Pourtant, c'était déjà l'après-midi et toujours rien de la part de ses amis youtubers, de l'équipe d'Aventures et surtout toujours rien de la part de Fred. Il continua de travailler toute la journée en passant régulièrement sur les réseaux sociaux affins de voir les nombreux adorables messages des personnes qui le soutenaient.

La fin de l'après-midi approchait rapidement. Seb avait arrêté de travailler et allait commencer à jouer un peu à la Wii pour se défouler. Il était un petit peu déçu de ses amis qui n'avaient toujours pas envoyé un seul message pour son anniversaire.  
Après une heure de jeu, on sonna à la porte. N'attendant personne en particulier, il alla ouvrir, sa manette à la main. Après tout, c'était sûrement Fred qui arrivait pour se faire pardonner d'avoir oublié son anniversaire. Il ouvrit donc la porte et fut assez surpris de se retrouver en face de Sorina, une de ses amis qui travaille fréquemment avec eux.

Elle lui demanda de poser sa manette avant de lui tendre un bandeau noir en lui ordonnant de l'attacher pour se couvrir les yeux. Il s'exécuta et elle l'installa dans la voiture à ses côtés. Ils roulèrent pendant près de 20 minutes et Seb n'avait toujours aucune idée de là où elle l'emmenait. En effet malgré ses questions incessantes, Sorina continuait de rouler sans rien dévoiler.

La voiture était enfin arrêtée. Seb entendit la porte de la voiture s'ouvrit et Sorina l'aida à sortir. Elle lui détacha enfin le bandeau et il fut extrêmement étonné par ce qu'il avait devant lui. En effet, Bob Lennon, un de ses meilleurs amis se tenait là et il lui tendit une pile de vêtements bleus avec sur le dessus un petit arc en plastique avec un carquois rempli de flèches avec une petite ventouse au bout. Mais ce qui le frappa le plus était la drôle de tenue de son ami. En effet le pyrobarbare portait une longue robe rouge avec des épaulettes, comme son personnage d'Aventures.

\- Tiens met ça Seb, lui ordonna Bob sans même lui dire bonjour où lui souhaiter son anniversaire.

Il lui jeta d'un air interrogatif avant de partir se changer dans la voiture, alors que Sorina avait déjà disparu.  
Il ressortit de la voiture dans un cosplay de Shin absolument parfait. Il se rendit compte qu'il devait ressembler à un espèce de mélange complètement raté entre un voleur et Robin des bois. Il retourna vers son ami afin d'avoir une explication sur le pourquoi du comment de ce costume.

\- Ne cherche pas à comprendre et suis moi, là-bas, lui répondit Bob habillé en B.O.B. en montrant la forêt devant laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Ils traversèrent une partie de la forêt avant d'atteindre une plaine avec en son centre, trois cibles de tir à l'arc fièrement dressées.

\- Écoute, dit Bob, on veut savoir si tu as plus ou moins de talents à l'arc que Shin. Pour tester cela, tu devras tirer une flèche par cible et on verra si tu y parviens. J'ai parié avec Krayn que tu es capable de toucher au moins deux cibles. Ne me déçois pas, j'ai confiance en toi.  
\- Mais je sais pas faire ça moi !

Bob s'écarta et pointa les cibles de sa main pour laisser Seb tiré.  
D'un geste maladroit, il banda son arc en pointant les cibles et tira trois fois d'affiler sur les trois cible différentes. La première s'écrasa tristement contre le sol, mais il réussit étonnement à toucher les deux autres. Il n'avait pas atteint le centre, mais une des deux flèches en était très proche.

\- Ouiiii ! Krayn me doit un mois de coca ! lança Bob explosant de joie.  
\- Bon est maintenant, on fait quoi ? Et je peux remettre mes vêtements normaux ? demanda Seb.

Pour seule réponse celui déguisé en pyromage pointa une petite maison derrière la clairière. La porte d'entrer était ouverte et Bob l'emmena dans la première salle sur sa droite. Il le laissa entré seul et referma la porte derrière lui. La salle n'était pas très grande et pas très éclairée. Dans un coin, il reconnut son ami Mahyar qui portait une longue cape noire avec une capuche sur sa tête. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une table en bois toute simple avec seulement deux dés, un de dizaine et un d'unité, posé au milieu.  
Mahyar sortit de l'obscurité pour se placer devant la table :

\- Seb aujourd'hui, on voulait vérifier que les échecs très nombreux de Shin n'étaient pas dus au logiciel. Pour cela, je vais te demander de faire trois jets de dés et pour les réussir, tu devras faire moins de 65. Donc aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Shin. Grunlek lui a fait un magnifique gâteau et Bob à allumer les bougies. Tu vas me faire un premier t*** pour savoir si tu parviens à éteindre toutes les bougies en une fois.

Seb lui lança un regard interrogatif, mais obéit sans sourciller.  
Il fit un 3 et donc une magnifique réussite critique.

\- Donc tu souffles sur les bougies qui s'éteignent toute instantanément et aucune goutte de cire n'a coulé sur le gâteau. Maintenant, Viktor te tend un petit couteau pour que tu puisses couper le gâteau. Tu vas me faire un deuxième jet pour réussir à le couper proprement.

Le métalleux relança les dés et fit un beau 18.

\- Donc tu coupes le gâteau de manière chirurgicale et tu prends une part. Fais-moi un dernier jet pour savoir si tu arrives à le manger sans en mettre partout.

Seb lança une dernière fois… 100.  
Un magnifique échec critique pour réussir à manger un gâteau.

\- Donc tu essayes de manger le gâteau, mais tu oublies d'enlever ton masque donc tu le fais tomber, il glisse lentement le long de ta tenue avant de finir sa cours à tes pieds. Tu vas donc maintenant devoir supporter les rires bruyants de Viktor et Bob et le regard énervé de Grunlek qui t'avait préparé ce gâteau avec amour.

Après ces jets Mahyar lui ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait derrière lui. Seb arriva dans une pièce plongée dans le noir. À son entrée, la lumière s'allume :  
\- JOYEEUUUXX ANNIVERSAAAIIIIRE

En face de lui tous ces amis, c'était réuni pour son anniversaire. Krayn et Bob toujours dans sa robe se tenaient au côté de Sorina et de Fred. Il y avait aussi Karim, Fanta, une partie de l'équipe de Noob et plein d'autres. Une énorme banderole était accrochée au-dessus d'un magnifique gâteau sur lequel se dressaient 33 bougies.  
Au cours de la magnifique soirée qu'ils passaient Krayn lui avoua que le responsable du déguisement n'était autre que Bob et qu'il ne pourrait récupérer ses vrais vêtements que le lendemain.


	16. Le cadeau de Lyria

_Le cadeau de Lyria !_

 **LE JOUEUR N'EST PAS LE PERSONNAGE**

 **-Je crois qu'on a oublié un sac dans la voiture Seb, tu peux aller le chercher?**

L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs soupira mais acquiesça tout de même à son ami qui était occupé à aider toute l'équipe à déballer le matériel. Ils s'étaient installés dans une forêt afin de tourner un court moment de leur prochaine vidéo. Il faisait beau aujourd'hui donc ils n'avaient pas hésité pour sauter sur l'occasion. Cependant, ce n'était pas vraiment un bon jour pour Sébastien qui se sentait assez fatigué à cause de ces dernières semaines de travail épuisantes. Il aimerait beaucoup pouvoir avoir au moins une petite journée de repos, mais ils étaient assez en retard et il ne pouvait pas laisser les autres se débrouiller seuls.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes de marche furent suffisantes pour qu'il atteigne la bordure de la forêt où ils avaient dû garer leurs véhicules. Il s'approcha donc de celle qui l'intéressait et ouvrit le coffre, trouvant rapidement le sac manquant à Fred. Il le mit sur son épaule et reprit la marche. Malheureusement, le jeune homme n'a pas vraiment un bon sens de l'orientation et même si il a réussi avec de la chance à trouver le chemin à l'aller, le retour semblait être plus compliqué. Il repassa à plusieurs reprises devant les mêmes arbres avant de se diriger vers une partie plus sombre de la forêt où le chemin disparaissait presque et où la lumière avait plus de mal à passer. Le brun ne le réalisa qu'après s'être bien aventuré dans cette partie, au point où il en oublia par quel côté il était arrivé ici.

Un vent fort se mit à souffler et Seb frissonna, ne portant pas des vêtements très chauds. Il remit ses cheveux en place, poussant certaines mèches derrière son oreille après s'être arrêté. Il scruta du mieux qu'il put l'environnement qui l'entourait mais il faisait vraiment très noir et la visibilité était vraiment très réduite. Il grogna de frustration en comprenant qu'il allait devoir attendre que ses amis viennent le retrouver.

 **-Journée pourrie.** Se plaignit-il en se dirigeant vers le tronc le plus proche afin de s'asseoir devant. Il laissa reposer sa tête contre le bois dur derrière lui et sortit son téléphone. Évidemment, il n'avait pas le moindre réseau ici. Il rangea donc l'appareil dans sa poche et posa le sac, qui était à l'origine de tout ses problèmes, à côté de lui. Il ferma ensuite lentement les yeux, se disant qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de profiter de ce repos qu'il s'était offert sans le faire exprès en se perdant. Après tout, cette forêt n'était pas dangereuse, elle était située en bordure d'une ville et elle ne contenait probablement pas de tigre à dents de sapin. Cette réflexion qu'il se fit dans sa tête le fit sourire.

Les minutes de silence passèrent et peu à peu, il se mit à somnoler. Il ne plongea cependant pas dans un rêve, se laissant simplement tomber dans les abysses d'un sommeil qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à trouver ces temps-ci. On pouvait donc dire que tout se passait bien pour Sébastien. Enfin... Après une trentaine de minutes environ où il put profiter de silence et de calme, le brun fut soudain réveillé. Une goutte qui tomba sur lui le fit sursauter et il ouvrit les yeux. Rien ne semblait se trouver autour de lui et il supposa alors qu'il avait simplement rêvé. Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'endormir de nouveau, une autre goutte tomba sur le haut de ses cheveux et il se releva en vitesse, étant sûr cette fois d'avoir senti quelque chose. Il s'écarta quelque peu de l'arbre avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait probablement de la pluie. Avec soulagement, il leva la tête vers le ciel presque entièrement caché par les feuilles des arbres pour confirmer ce qu'il pensait.

Mais cela ne fit que lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Il ne pleuvait pas, non. Et ce qui lui était tombé dessus n'était pas de l'eau mais de la bave. Ou tout du moins ce qui tombait de la bouche de l'énorme araignée qui faisait la taille de son avant-bras environ. Dès qu'il eut réalisé ce qui se trouvait juste au dessus de lui, il se mit à courir dans la direction opposée à ce monstre. Mais malheureusement, il trébucha et laissa échapper un grognement de douleur suivi d'un juron. Il entendit alors du mouvement au dessus de lui et, après avoir rassemblé tout son courage, il leva les yeux. Juste au dessus de sa tête, pendues par des fils, se trouvaient cinq araignées aussi grosses que la première qui agitaient leur pattes en poussant d'effroyables petits cris répugnants, elles semblaient vouloir attraper Seb. Celui-ci, qui avait réussi à garder un semblant de calme, poussa un cri de panique et se dépêcha de se remettre debout en évitant les pattes et les dards des horribles créatures.

Cette situation ressemblait beaucoup trop à celles qu'il avait subit dans le jeu de rôle auquel il jouait avec ses amis. Mais peut être que tout ça n'était qu'une blague d'eux justement... Peut être que c'était une mise en scène pour se moquer de lui. Après tout, c'était une trop grosse coïncidence. Il ne s'arrêta cependant pas de courir, même pas pour vérifier si c'était en effet de fausses araignées, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux et il n'était pas idiot. Quand les gens pensaient ça dans les films et qu'ils s'arrêtaient, ça finissait toujours mal. Ce qu'il avait oublié de prendre en compte, c'était que les six araignées qu'il avait vu n'étaient peut être pas les seules dans la forêt. Il regretta de ne pas y avoir pensé lorsqu'il se sentit projeté à terre alors qu'une chose s'accrocha à son dos. Des pattes s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair afin de le maintenir contre l'araignée et il sentit un dard s'approchait de sa peau. Il poussa un nouveau cri, se préparant à la douleur de la piqûre. Mais cette douleur ne vint pas, à la place, quelque chose frôla son oreille et la créature dans son dos poussa un hurlement de souffrance avant de le lâcher, tombant à ses pieds. Lui-même se laissa tomber à genoux, sentant le sang coulé dans son dos suite aux griffes qui avaient étés plantés dans sa chair.

 **-Relèves toi, dépêches!** Cria une voix à quelques mètres de lui. Il décida d'obéir et se remit sur ses jambes avant de rejoindre avec rapidité la voix qui semblait être cachée derrière un arbre. L'être qu'il rejoignit était plongé dans l'obscurité, il sentit cependant son regard sur lui avant de sentir sa main lui attraper son bras et le forcer à courir de nouveau. L'homme avait de la force dans sa poigne, Sébastien n'arrivait même pas à se dégager et il dû se contenter de lui demander de s'arrêter, d'un souffle haletant. L'autre l'ignora au début mais finit par s'arrêter au moment où ils arrivèrent dans un endroit où la lumière passait mieux. Seb put donc mieux distinguer celui qui semblait être son sauveur.

La découverte lui fit un choc. L'homme était habillé de ce qui semblait être une robe bleue, une capuche de la même couleur cachait ses cheveux et ce qui semblait être une écharpe, toujours aussi bleue, masquait le bas de son visage. Le brun fit un pas en arrière, dégageant violemment son bras de l'emprise de l'être masqué qui le laissa faire.

 **-Impossible.** Murmura t-il.

- **Puis-je vous faire remarquer que vous êtes un idiot?** Grogna celui qui rangeait maintenant son arc dans son dos.

Seb ne répondit pas, bien trop choqué.

 **-Hey, vous vous sentez bien?** Demanda l'archer en fronçant les sourcils.

 **-Oui... Je... C'est juste que...**

Sébastien approcha sa main de celle de l'autre et il la toucha avant de la retirer rapidement comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Son comportement intrigua son sauveur qui attendit cependant patiemment qu'il finisse enfin sa phrase.

 **-Shin?** Appela une voix derrière l'homme encapuchonné. Celui-ci se tourna vers un nouvel arrivant qui portait, comme lui, une robe mais de couleur rouge et dont les cheveux mi-longs s'agitaient légèrement à cause du vent.

 **-C'est impossible...** Répéta Seb en fixant le nouveau venu qui ne lui prêta pas attention.

 **-On se demandait où tu étais passé, ça fait vingt minutes qu'on te cherche, faut qu'on parte, les araignées nous encerclent et Théo nous a refait un malaise.**

Le dénommé Shin acquiesça puis désigna Seb qui était maintenant collé dos à un arbre, semblant vouloir s'échapper.

- **J'ai trouvé ce monsieur entouré d'araignées, il a failli y passer mais je suis arrivé juste à temps en entendant ses cris. Tu vois que moi aussi je sauve des gens, Bob.**

Celui que Shin venait d'appeler Bob se tourna enfin vers le brun qui n'osait même plus bouger.

- **Et qu'est-ce que vous faites dans cette dangereuse forêt, mon bon monsieur?** Demanda le mage d'une voix forte et assurée.

 **-Je... Je me suis perdu et je... Mais attendez, vous n'êtes pas censé être... Enfin... Réels.**

Bob eut un sourire moqueur et son ami sembla en esquisser un lui aussi sous son masque.

- **Mais nous le sommes. Et bien heureusement car si mon vaillant ami archer ici présent n'avait pas été réel, vous seriez mort à l'heure qu'il est.**

Seb hésita avant d'acquiescer.

- **Vous avez raison. Merci Shinddha.** Dit-il faiblement à l'homme masqué qui sembla automatiquement se raidir.

 **-Comment savez-vous mon nom?** Demanda t-il d'une voix suspicieuse.

 **-C'est... compliqué.** Murmura Sébastien en réalisant la boulette qu'il venait de commettre. Mais soudain, Shin lui attrapa le bras et l'attira vers lui tandis que du feu sembla être projeté des mains de Bob. Il s'éloigna légèrement et avec un léger rougissement, du torse de celui qui était censé être le personnage de fiction qu'il jouait dans Aventures avant de tourner la tête vers les arbres derrière lui qui semblaient contenir une bonne centaine d'araignées à vue d'oeil.

- **Courrez!** Ordonna Bob alors que Seb fut forcé de courir de nouveau vers une destination inconnue, se laissant emporter par Shin. La course fut effrénée et très fatigante, le pyromage s'arrêtait parfois pour envoyer une boule de feu vers les créatures qui les poursuivaient avant de les rattraper et de les encourageait à courir plus vite. Au bout de la quatrième fois où il fit cela cependant, le demi-élémentaire d'eau, qui tenait toujours fermement le bras de Sébastien dans sa main, voulut lui répliquer quelque chose mais, en tournant la tête vers lui, il ne remarqua pas l'obstacle vers lequel il s'approchait. Seb voulut le prévenir mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et Shin se cogna contre le bord du puit. Il serait tombé dans le fond et serait mort douloureusement si le brun qu'il tenait auparavant n'avait pas eu un réflexe qui l'étonna lui-même. Il lui attrapa le bras de ses deux mains avec fermeté et le maintint donc dans les airs tandis que Bob les rejoignit, surveillant la progression des araignées du coin de l'œil.

 **-Ah... Toi et les puits.** Soupira Bob à son ami qui grogna, l'insultant dans sa tête pendant que Seb ne put retenir un sourire.

 **-Aides-le à me remonter au lieu de dire des stupidités!** Ordonna l'archer.

Quelques secondes furent nécessaires pour extirper Shin du trou dans lequel il avait faillit tomber. Dès qu'il fut remonté, ils se remirent à courir sans répit vers un endroit sain et sauf. Et ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'au moment où ils arrivèrent devant un cheval qui semblait fait de feu et qui broutait calmement aux côtés d'un cheval luminescent.

 **-Shin! Bob!** S'exclama un petit être habillé d'une armure. Seb reconnut en lui Grunlek.

- **On commençait à se dire que vous étiez morts.** Fit remarquer un autre homme habillé en armure qui apparut juste derrière le nain.

- **On a juste était retardé par l'amour que Shin porte aux puits.** Se moqua Bob tandis que le demi-élémentaire lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- **Qui est-ce?** Demanda l'ingénieur du groupe en désignant Sébastien qui se frotta doucement la nuque, mal à l'aise.

- **Je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt, il se faisait attaqué par des araignées.**

 **-Je m'appelle Sébastien.**

Théo le regarda, les sourcils froncés avant de hausser les épaules.

- **Bon, en tout cas, faut qu'on se dépêche de partir avant d'être sûrs de mourir.**

Ils acquiescèrent tous sauf Seb qui avait apparemment enfin accepté que les êtres face à lui existaient vraiment.

- **Tous sur vos chevaux... Et poneys. L'inconnu, tu vas avec Shin. Et on se dépêche!** Ordonna l'inquisiteur, tous se dirigèrent vers leur monture et Shin attrapa de nouveau le bras de son créateur.

 **-Viens. Je vais t'aider à monter sur mon cheval.**

Seb se laissa faire, un peu perdu. Il s'accrocha fermement à l'archer et le cheval commença à avancer, suivant les autres qui avaient déjà commencés à galoper.

- **Merci pour le sauvetage.** Remercia soudain Shin, interrompant le fil des pensées de Sébastien qui prit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

- **Merci à toi. Je n'aurai pas pu te sauver si tu ne m'avais pas sauvé avant.**

Shin n'ajouta rien. Ils galopèrent ensuite en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à ce qu'il semblait être la fin de la forêt. Là ils se stoppèrent tous et ils descendirent tous de leurs chevaux (et poney).

- **Enfin hors de ces arbres.** Soupira Grunlek en se laissant tomber à terre. Shin l'imita tandis que Bob et Théo se mirent à observer les alentours pour être sûrs qu'aucun danger n'allait surgir. Seb se contenta d'avoir l'air mal à l'aise à rester debout à côté de l'archer qui lui prit la main pour le forcer à s'asseoir lui aussi.

 **-Reposes toi un peu, on est en sécurité ici.** Lui assura son personnage alors que ce qu'il devina être un sourire se dessina sous son masque. Mais Sébastien s'inquiétait, il voulait retrouver Fred, il n'était pas censé se trouvait ici avec eux, ce n'était pas son monde. Il se releva alors.

 **-Je ne peux pas rester. Je dois retourner chez moi.**

 **-Chez toi? Et c'est où? On peut t'y emmener.** Tenta Shinddha qui sembla inquiet.

- **Non... C'est compliqué...**

 **-Expliques.** Insista le demi-élémentaire.

Seb secoua négativement la tête.

 **-Je dois y aller seul, vous pouvez pas venir avec moi. Même si je sais pas comment je vais y retourner.**

Shin se releva en le fixant, lui attrapant la main.

- **C'est bien trop dangereux seul.**

 **-Je m'en sortirai...** Lui assura le brun avec un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant.

- **Laisses-le se jeter vers l'inconnu si il veut, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Shin?** Demanda Théo.

L'homme habillé tout de bleu ne quittait pas Seb des yeux.

- **Je sais pas... J'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas n'importe qui.** Répondit-il sans détourner le regard. Sébastien sembla encore plus gêné. Il écarta des cheveux qui gênaient sa vue et plongea son regard dans celui de Shin.

- **Je dois vraiment y aller, mais seul, c'est très important.**

Shindda le regarda en silence quelques instants avant de soupirer.

- **Comme tu veux. Mais si tu as des problèmes, crie, je t'entendrais probablement.** L'informa l'archer, Seb acquiesça et il fut attiré dans un câlin qui le surprit, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça de la part du personnage qu'il avait créé.

- **Fais attention à toi. Et merci encore.**

 **-Toi fais attention aux puits.** Lui murmura l'humain avec amusement en le serrant lui aussi contre lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de voir le visage de l'autre pour comprendre qu'il n'avait put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

- **J'oublierai pas.** Lui assura Shin en le lâchant enfin.

Sébastien lui lança un dernier regard avant de lui tourner le dos, s'apprêtant à partir. Une main sur son épaule le retint.

 **-Qui es-tu vraiment, Sébastien?**

Il ne se retourna pas vers le demi-élémentaire.

- **Un Aventurier.** Répondit-il malicieusement avant de marcher vers les arbres, disparaissant rapidement de la vue d'un Shin qui, face à ces dernières paroles, était perdu. Le jeune homme ne marcha que pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver à un endroit qu'il crut reconnaître. Il aperçut alors rapidement le sac qui était la cause de ce qu'il venait de vivre, posé délicatement contre un arbre. Il le mit sur son épaule et juste à ce moment apparurent cinq personnes dont son meilleur ami.

 **-SEB!** S'exclama t-il avant de se précipiter vers le brun pour vérifier qu'il allait bien.

- **On était super inquiets! Pourquoi tu es ici?!**

 **-Je me suis perdu...**

Fred fronça les sourcils en posant sa main sur le bras de Sébastien.

- **Tu as l'air de ne pas aller bien, tu t'es fait mal quelque part?**

 **-Non, tout va bien.**

Fred ne sembla pas convaincu mais il n'insista pas, après tout, ils avaient un tournage à continuer. Sébastien fut heureux que personne ne remarque les blessures qu'il avait dans le dos, il n'avait pas tant que ça envie de raconter qu'il s'était fait attaqué par des grosses araignées sorties d'un jeu de rôle et qu'il avait été sauvé par un demi-élémentaire qu'il avait créé. Non, il allait le garder pour lui et peut être qu'il en parlerait à Mahyar... un jour.


	17. Le cadeau de Hachka

_Le cadeau de Hachka !_

 **Le jour du chanvre (ou le seul jour de l'année où Shin mérite son titre de demi-élémentaire)**

Comme à son habitude, Mère Nature les réveilla au lever du soleil avec le chant des oiseaux.

Grunlek, qui avait pris le dernier tour de garde, étira ses membres un peu ankylosés et se leva en faisant craquer chaque vertèbre de sa colonne. Guilleret, il fouilla dans les sacs de selle de Lumière et sortit la viande séchée et les noix qui leur serviraient de déjeuner. Avec satisfaction, il sortit également quelques pommes qu'ils avaient cueillies (volées) dans un verger le jour précédent.

Bob fut le premier à se réveiller et, sans sortir de son sac de couchage, rampa jusqu'à Grunlek pour réclamer pitance. L'automne arrivée, il n'y avait que deux moyens de faire sortir le mage de sa couche : attendre que la rosée du matin se soit évaporée ou le tirer de force hors du cocon protecteur. Dans ce dernier cas, c'était Théo qui s'en chargeait avec plaisir.

\- Mais c'est quoi tous ces piafs ?!

Le paladin était réveillé.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Quelqu'un a renversé un sac de graines sur notre cul ou quoi ? Depuis quand il y a autant de piafs dans cette forêt ?!

Effectivement, maintenant qu'ils y prenaient garde, le nombre d'oiseaux dans les arbres autour de la clairière était assez impressionnant. Moineaux, rossignols, mésanges, sittelles, étourneaux et pies gazouillaient gaiement depuis les branchages bas tandis que corbeaux, tourterelles et même faisans se disputaient les cimes en jasant.

Alors que chaque oiseau se mettait à piailler avec encore plus d'entrain, Shin poussa un grognement désespéré et se recroquevilla au fond de son sac de couchage.

\- C'est drôle, remarqua Grunlek avec ravissement, c'est comme s'il chantaient une chanson, écoutez.

\- Oh ! Hé ! La chorale là-haut ! s'exclama Théo en s'emparant de sa lance. Si vous arrêtez pas ça tout de suite, je vous jure que j'en empale un ou deux avec ça !

Les oiseaux l'ignorèrent copieusement et le paladin inquisiteur, uniquement vêtu de son caleçon et de sa tunique, se fit pour devoir d'aller agiter sa lance dans les branches basses pour chasser ces importuns.

\- C'est pas de la magie druidique, remarqua Balthazar en mâchonnant un bout de viande séchée. Mais c'est pas naturel non plus. En tout cas, ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir de mauvaises intentions.

\- Comment des oiseaux pourraient avoir de mauvaises intentions ? demanda le nain en ouvrant trois noix d'un coup avec son bras mécanique.

\- Hé, ça peut être très fourbe un oiseau ! répondit le mage en essayant de se relever sur un coude. Tu vexes un druide ou un mage sylvestre et poum ! Tu te retrouves à te faire picorer les yeux par un oiseau et grignoter les doigts de pieds par un lièvre.

\- Tu parles d'expérience ? taquina gentiment Grunlek.

\- Ne m'en parles pas, c'est une partie de ma vie que j'aimerais oublier. Hé, Shin ! interpella-t-il. Tu pourrais pas sortir ton arc et nous dégommer ce gros faisan là-haut ? Ça changerait du bœuf séché.

\- Cassez-vous, répondit la voix de Shin, étouffée par son sac de couchage.

\- Oula, quelqu'un s'est levé de mauvaise humeur. Ne me dis pas quand même que ce sont les oiseaux qui t'emmerdent ? Parce que ce serait le comble pour un demi-élémentaire.

Soudainement, tous les oiseaux s'envolèrent dans un fracas effarant et, en quelques secondes, la clairière se retrouva si silencieuse que cela en était assourdissant.

Théo revint vers eux l'air triomphant, un corbeau embroché au bout de sa lance.

.

Après ce réveil quelque peu brutal, ils avaient repris la route. Théo avait hésité à garder le corbeau empalé comme trophée de guerre mais Grunlek avait fini par le convaincre de l'abandonner. De quoi auraient-ils l'air s'ils arrivaient dans un village ainsi ?

Shin, lui, avait à peine grommelé trois mots, se repliant dans un silence boudeur. Assis sur la croupe de Brasier (ou Braise, son nom semblait varier selon l'humeur du mage), son arc reposant en travers de ses cuisses, il scrutait les alentours.

\- Regardez, une biche ! s'écria Grunlek en pointant les buissons du doigt. Et là, un renard !

\- Et bé putain, ils sont pas farouches les animaux ici, fit Théo.

Il fit faire un écart à son destrier pour les effrayer mais la biche se contenta de pencher la tête et le renard s'assit sur ses pattes arrières.

\- Ok, il y a de la magie à l'œuvre, non ? demanda le paladin en se tournant vers Bob.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et agita vaguement la main vers les animaux :

\- Ouais, ouais, de la magie mais pas dangereuse. Après je sais pas si... Oh putain, un ours !

Effectivement, quelques mètres plus loin sur le sentier se tenait un ours brun, fermement planté sur ses quatre pattes. Dans un gueule s'agitait un poisson aux écailles brillantes.

\- Personne ne fait de mouvement brusque et on va reculer tout doucement, fit Bob d'une voix un peu aiguë.

\- Ouais, ou alors on peut lui rouler dessus, répondit Théo avec enthousiasme en dégainant son épée.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à te battre avec un ours ? intervint Grunlek en croisant les bras. Pas que je mette en doute tes capacités mais, un machin de cette taille, ça peut te décoller la tête d'un coup de patte.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'en ai pas tué des ours ?!

\- J'ai pas dit ça, répliqua le nain en levant les yeux au ciel. Je dis juste qu'un guerrier doit savoir choisir ses batailles.

\- Justement, un petit ours de temps en temps, c'est bon pour le moral.

L'ours passa tranquillement à côté d'eux, nullement préoccupé par leurs chamailleries et s'approcha du cheval de Bob. Ce dernier commençait à devenir bleu à force de retenir sa respiration.

L'immense animal déposa le poisson sur les genoux de Shin et, après avoir frotté sa joue contre le pantalon de l'archer, repartit d'où il était venu.

Le demi-élémentaire croisa les bras devant sa poitrine et fusilla ses compagnons du regard, les défiant de se moquer. Cela n'impressionna pas le moins du monde Théo qui secoua la tête avec amusement.

\- Ah, c'est ça. C'est ton anniversaire, pas vrai ? On va avoir toute la forêt sur le cul jusqu'à la fin de la journée ?

\- Ça va, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plan, grogna Shin, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Oh, arrête, c'est toujours des journées funs, rigola Bob en lui mettant un coup de coude dans les côtes. Tu te rappelles l'année dernière où on s'était arrêtés à côté du Lac Turquoise ? Au matin les sardines nous avaient fait une démonstration de natation synchronisée

\- Et la fois où on avait dormi dans la grange du vieux borgne, fit Grunlek avec un grand sourire, les souris avaient tressé des fleurs dans tes cheveux !

\- Attendez, le mieux c'était encore la fois où ce village a cru que leur prophétie ancestrale s'était réalisée et qu'ils nous ont traités comme des dieux, enchéri Théo en rengainant son épée.

\- Tu sembles oublier qu'ils nous ont jetés dehors comme des bouseux le lendemain quand ils se sont rendus compte que le cerf que chevauchait Shin s'était barré, répondit Bob.

\- Ah oui. On avait pas brûlé leurs baraques ?

\- C'était un accident !

\- En tous cas, on commence bien cette année, entre l'ours et la chorale des oiseaux.

\- Tu crois qu'ils essayaient de chanter joyeux anniversaire ?

\- Ben je sais pas qui leur a appris mais ils étaient très loin du compte !

Shin ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Depuis qu'il était devenu un demi-élémentaire, ses journées d'anniversaire étaient infernales mais, en présence de ses amis, elles devenaient un peu plus supportables.

.

Alors que le soleil était à son apogée, ils firent une halte à côté d'une chaudière abandonnée. Ils avaient finalement retrouvé le chemin qu'ils avaient quitté la veille et, selon la carte de Grunlek, ils étaient à moins de deux jours de la ville la plus proche.

Bob avait allumé un feu dans un ancien foyer cerclé de pierres et le nain avait vidé le poisson avant de le faire griller.

\- Je savais que j'aurai dû garder mon corbac, grogna Théo en tisonnant les braises.

\- T'avais vu la gueule de ton corbac ? avait répliqué Bob. Il lui manquait une patte et la moitié des plumes, il avait dû chopper toutes les maladies du monde.

\- Il était très bien mon corbac !

\- Il était même pas foutu de s'envoler quand tu agitais ta lance comme un demeuré, répliqua le mage de manière taquine.

\- Les enfants, intervint Grunlek sans quitter le poisson des yeux.

\- En même temps, fit tranquillement Shin depuis sa position accroupie sur la margelle du puits, j'aurais bien aimé voir Théo avec des crampes d'estomac si violentes qu'il ne puisse plus monter sur son cheval.

Le mage et le paladin se tournèrent vers lui et Bob leva les bras au ciel en s'exclamant :

\- Il est de retour !

.

Le reste de la journée avait été peu exaltant. Ils avaient été suivis de loin par de nombreux animaux mais seuls quelques écureuils avaient eu le courage d'imiter l'ours et avaient apporté un tribu composé de baies et de noix. Shin avait _malencontreusement_ fait tomber du jus de myrtille sur la croupe immaculée de Lumière.

Le soir, ils avaient monté le camp prêt d'une rivière et tout le monde en avait profité pour faire une petite toilette de chat. Théo avait nettoyé la robe de son cheval à grandes eaux.

Assis sur un rocher, Shin regardait le soleil qui se couchait. À la nuit tombée, il serait libéré des affections ridicules des animaux et bénirait les prochains trois cent soixante quatre jours où les animaux se comporteraient de manière normale, c'est-à-dire loin de lui.

Une exclamation retentit de l'autre côté du camp et il tourna la tête pour voir Grunlek, sur le dos, en train de se faire lécher la figure avec enthousiasme par un loup qui lui était familier.

Il retint un grognement désespéré. Pourquoi ce loup ne s'était-il pas tout simplement barré ? Il avait quand même autre chose à faire que de les suivre !

\- Comment ça va Eden ? minaudait le nain en lui frottant le pelage entre les oreilles. T'as passé une bonne journée ? Gentille Eden.

Soudainement, une idée brillante traversa l'esprit du demi-élémentaire. C'était ça ! La manière de se débarrasser du sac à puce ! Il n'avait qu'à lui dire et, magie élémentaire oblige, le loup n'aurait qu'à obéir !

Confiant, il se leva et se dirigea vers le loup qui faisait toujours sa fête à Grunlek. Il posa sa main sur le flanc de l'animal, savourant d'avance sa revanche et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu m'aimes aujourd'hui, hein Eden ?

Les oreilles du loup se dressèrent, attentives.

\- Tu ferrais tout pour me faire plaisir, hein ?

Sa queue s'agita comme un chien joueur.

\- Alors tu vas te barrer d'ici en vitesse et ne plus jamais revenir, fit-il avec sa voix la plus suave.

Grunlek émit une exclamation de protestation.

Le soleil disparut derrière les collines.

Eden regarda le demi-élémentaire en retour et pissa sur ses bottes.


	18. Le cadeau de Madpsychohatter

_Le cadeau de Maddey !_

 **Un léger contretemps…..provoqué ?**

Sébastien Rassiat ne demandait pas grand-chose.

Il avait juste voulu rentrer tranquillement chez lui en marchant le long d'un petit chemin boisé. Une petite ballade en forêt quoi, avant de retourner à son montage fatiguant.

Honnêtement, il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à tomber dans un puits.

Un fucking puits quoi ! Au milieu du chemin ! Mais qui était l'imbécile d'architecte qui l'avait mis ICI ?!

Il soupira : en plus, l'abruti avait réfléchi !

Le puits était juste assez profond pour qu'il tombe sans se faire mal, mais assez pour ne pas qu'il puisse remonter ! Sans parler du fait qu'il n'avait aucun réseau sur son portable…

Il s'assit sur le sol humide et se résigna à attendre que Shun Geek, Fred, ou quelqu'un d'autre, remarque sa disparition : décidément, il ressemblait beaucoup trop à Shin…

Il rit doucement en se faisant cette remarque : lui et le demi-élémentaire avaient effectivement une malédiction les suivant à ce propos.

 _Non loin de là…_

« C'est bon Myfan, il est tombé dedans ! Préviens les autres ! Dès que tout est prêt je lui balance l'échelle. », souffla Koschei dans un talkie-walkie.

Pendant ce temps, toute la fanbase, Elwensa, Ezechiel et tous ceux qui avaient crée quelque chose sur Aventures, s'étaient donnés rendez-vous à la maison de Seb, avec, bien évidemment, l'approbation du Cast et de la petite-amie de l'infortuné coincé dans le puits.

Ils étaient actuellement en train de redécorer la maison avec des ballons, banderoles, lumières en tout genre, avaient recouvert le canapé de cadeaux aussi divers que variés.

La plupart des filles de la fanbase ainsi que Shun Geek, s'occupaient de faire un gros gâteau, pendant qu'Ezechiel et quelques membres du Cast réglaient la sono.

Les membres restants de la fanbase et du cast finissaient de gonfler les ballons et de décorer l'habitation. Quand ils considérèrent que c'était bon, Myfan sortit son talkie-walkie.

« Roger Kosch' ! On est bon ici, tu peux envoyer l'échelle ! Bob passe te chercher en voiture ! », dit-elle en faisant signe au Youtuber d'y aller.

Koschei, à ces mots, se saisit d'une grande échelle, qu'elle balança sans cérémonie dans le puits avant de s'enfuir en courant pour ne pas se faire repérer. Autant vous dire que Sébastien fut plus que surpris de recevoir une échelle sur le crâne. C'est que ça faisait mal !

« Ohé ! Y a quelqu'un ? Merci ! », s'écria-t-il, reconnaissant. Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

Intrigué, il remonta, mais en effet, il n'y avait personne dans les alentours. Haussant les épaules, il décida de rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa demeure et….

 _ **«**_ _ **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIIIRE »**_

Hurlèrent une bonne trentaine de personnes en même temps, le faisant violemment sursauter.

Seb repéra ses amis, Shun geek et… pleins pleins d'autres personnes, qu'il supposa être de la fanbase d'Aventures.

Le Grenier sourit ensuite, ému : il avait presque envie de pleurer de joie. Tout ce monde rassemblé, rien que pour lui !

Je vous laisse imaginer le reste de la soirée, partagée entre karaokés, pizzas, jeux vidéo, jeux de rôles, et gâteau.

Seb en était sûr, c'était sans aucun doute le plus bel anniversaire de sa vie.


	19. Le cadeau de Tsuki Kaneko

_Le cadeau de Tsuki Kaneko !_

Ce soir là, un froid mordant avait élu domicile dans le cratère. Les aventuriers, transis de froid, s'installèrent dans une caverne pour la nuit. Théo avait émis quelques protestations quant au lieu mais les températures glaciales ne leur laissaient pas le choix. Bob avait allumé le feu et Grunlek essayait de préparer une soupe avec le peu de nourriture qu'il leur restait. Quant à Shin, il était assis à l'entrée de la caverne: le froid le dérangeait peu et contrairement à Bob, il appréciait l'atmosphère feutrée qui flottait dans ces soirées précédant l'hiver. Le cuisinier du groupe appela ses amis pour qu'ils se mettent à table. Les aventuriers poussèrent un soupir de soulagement lorsque les bols chauds furent distribués. La faim leur nouait l'estomac, et la soupe dégageait une odeur alléchante. Une fois le repas avalé et Grunlek félicité pour son plat, Théo attribua les tours de garde. Shin resta éveillé le premier pour surveiller le camp.

Il s'assit à l'entrée de la caverne, profitant du calme de la nuit, seulement coupé par les ronflements de ses camarades. Il inspira l'air glacé, restant à l'affût de chaque bruits provoqués par son environnement. Il tendit l'oreille, appréciant le souffle du vent, le bruissement des feuilles et le chant des animaux nocturnes. Soudain, un son étrange, semblable à un chant, résonna dans la grotte. Curieux, il s'avança vers la source du son. Au fond de la caverne, il remarqua un petit passage qui menait vers les profondeurs. Cependant, il avait pour mission de surveiller le campement et il réprima sa curiosité pour se remettre à son poste.

Peu de temps après, Grunlek le remplaça, accompagné d'Eden. Shin s'installa dans sa couchette, en proie à la réflexion. Quel était ce son qu'il avait entendu ? D'où venait t-il ? Et surtout, ses amis l'avaient-ils remarqué ? C'est sur ces nombreuses questions qu'il s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêves …

Le demi élémentaire se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit, le son étrange flottait à nouveau dans les airs. Il se leva immédiatement, les sens aux aguets, prêt à réveiller ses amis … Qui n'étaient plus là. Soudainement pris de panique, Shin appela ses compagnons, fouillant du regard la caverne. Le camp n'avait pas bougé, mais les couchettes étaient vides.

La musique se faisait de plus en plus insistante. Shin pouvait très clairement sentir une source de magie provenir du fond de la caverne. Il pensa immédiatement à son ami Bob, empoigna son arc et fonça sans hésiter vers l'entrée qu'il avait repérée lors de son tour de garde. Il pénétra dans une salle de taille moyenne, entièrement couverte de cristaux lumineux. La lueur semblait suivre le rythme de la musique, qui se faisait de plus rapide. La magie pulsait dans la pièce, pénétrait par tous les pores de la peau du demi-élémentaire et le rendait fébrile. Malgré tout, l'archer continua sa route, la main tellement serrée sur son arc qu'il en avait les phalanges blanchies.

Après quelques minutes, il arriva dans une immense pièce au centre de laquelle trônait un arbre titanesque. A ses pieds, dormaient les trois compagnons de Shin. Ils semblaient être plongés dans un profond sommeil. Sans hésiter, il accourut vers eux pour s'enquérir de leur état de santé, Bob et Grunlek et Eden dormaient d'un sommeil paisible. Théo semblait être plus agité, parlant de petite fille et de montagne … Shin ne comprenait plus rien à la situation, que faisaient ces amis ici ? Et quelle était cette musique ? Pourquoi étaient-ils là ?

Il fut stoppé dans ses questions par un rire cristallin. La musique résonnait désormais dans son dos. Il se retourna, armant son arc d'une flèche de glace. Devant lui se trouvait une petite fille, tenant un boite à musique dans une main, et une pomme dorée dans l'autre. Elle lui fit un grand sourire, puis lui tendit la pomme.

Shin n'y comprenait plus rien, il était tellement abasourdi qu'il en baissa son arc. La pomme était magnifique, d'un doré resplendissant et elle avait l'air extrêmement appétissante. Comme hypnotisé par le fruit, il tendit la main. La fillette lui souriait toujours, le regardant avec de grands yeux brillants. Lorsqu'il attrapa le fruit, la musique s'arrêta soudainement, et une grande pulsation magique lui fit perdre connaissance.

Shin fut réveillé par une main familière qui lui secouait l'épaule. Théo commençait vraiment à s'impatienter devant le sommeil profond du demi-élémentaire et il s'apprêtait à le sortir de force de sa couchette.

"C'est pas trop tôt Shin, tu croyais pouvoir faire la grasse matinée ?"

Shin cligna des yeux, encore ahuri par ce qui c'était passé cette nuit … Ou en rêve ? Il se releva et sentit quelque chose dans sa main. La pomme dorée était toujours lovée au creux de sa pomme, dégageant une douce aura magique. Il crut même entendre une voix, la voix de la petite fille …

"Joyeux anniversaire … "

Ses amis le regardaient avec gentillesse, Krayn et Bob avaient un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le pyromage avait d'ailleurs les mains dans le dos, comme s'il cachait quelque chose. Dubitatif, Shin se leva, glissant la pomme dorée dans sa poche. Ses trois compagnons se rassemblèrent devant lui.

"Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose, Shin ? demanda Grunlek.

-Tu parles, il ne doit même pas s'en souvenir." soupira Théo.

Shin n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Bob sortit une magnifique tarte aux pommes de son dos et la lui tendit. Ses trois amis lui dirent en coeur:

"JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !"


	20. Le cadeau de Tyessa

_Le cadeau de Tyessa_

Anniversaire de Seb/Shin

La jeune fille dormait. Une douleur lancinante au niveau de sa nuque et de sa joue la réveilla. Elle soupira, elle s'était encore endormie devant son pc en écrivant. Dans quelque jour ça allait être l'anniversaire de Seb du grenier et elle n'avait pas d'idée d'histoire à lui écrire. Elle allât en cours et chercha. Elle écrivit en cours plusieurs pistes, comme Shin dans un puit de pomme, mais aucun de ses scénarios ne lui plaisait. En rentrant chez elle, elle cherchât un peu partout sur le web une idée, sur twitter, sur le forum de la fan base et re-regardant un épisode d'aventure mais elle resta bloqué devant le document vierge. Elle se fit un chocolat et remonta dans sa chambre, elle s'installa bien confortablement devant son ordinateur et le regarda d'un air de défis. Soudain elle eût un éclair de génies et écrivis tout ce que vous venez de lire.

Tout ça pour dire que j'adore Seb du grenier, et que vus qu'il se met en quatre pour nous faire plaisir alors autant que je fasse pareil. Cette fan-fiction est pour Seb : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !


	21. Le cadeau de Shueino

_Le cadeau de Shueino !_

Quand Shinddha et Sébastien découvre que finalement les anniversaires avec des amis c'est … bien ?

Quelques pars, dans la forêt d'émeraude…

Un groupe d'aventurier se reposait après une longue journée de marche, le jeune demi élémentaire dormait à point fermé en haut d'un arbre, bien camouflé des regards. Le mage du groupe, qui sommeillé au pied d'un chêne ouvrit un œil, et sur son visage un sourire diabolique se dessina, il regarda le paladin qui avait retiré son armure lui faire signe, tout est prêt semblait il dire.

Dans un autre monde…

\- Seb ! purée Seb ouvre !

Un homme cognait sur la porte d'une maison, c'était un homme robuste, rasé de la tête, son visage semblais inquiet, au bout d'un moment un homme brun à moitié endormi se présenta

\- Fanta ? qu'es ce qu'il y a ? tu as vu l'heure ?  
\- Tu as des nouvelles de Bob et Fred ? j'ai essayé de les contacter mais ils ne répondent pas  
\- Attend allons voir chez Fred et réessayons d'appeler Bob

Sitôt dit Seb entraîna Fanta chez son ami sans voir son interlocuteur faire un signe a quelqu'un, qui murmura dans un talkie-walkie un « phase de diversion 1 accomplie »

Fred et Bob rangèrent leur téléphone, leur ami streamer était parfait en filature, mais eux devait ce dépêcher, ils se séparèrent, ils avaient leur mission à accomplir.

Quelques pars, dans la forêt d'émeraude…

Grunlek avait ramené du village moult victuailles, arrivé près du campement où ses compagnons et lui se reposé, il bifurqua à gauche et retrouva ses deux autres complices.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'il dort ?  
\- Oui je lui ai lancé un petit sort de sommeil, pas d'inquiétude

Un peu rassuré les trois aventuriers se mirent au travail.  
Dans un autre monde…

Mahyar se faufila dans l'appartement de Seb, il devait faire vite le coup des « deux disparus » n'allait pas durer très longtemps. Il farfouilla dans son sac, sourit comme si il venait de découvrir un échec critique et ce mit au travail.

Seb et Fanta était arrivé chez Fred, il y avait personne, peu surpris, Seb décrocha son portable et appela son compagnon de tournage.

Fred ragea, il ne pouvait pas attraper son téléphone le gâteau en main, il posat le précieux coli sur le capot de sa voiture « Seb ? »

\- Allo ?  
\- Yo tu est où ?  
\- Aux courses pour la prochaine vidéo, on devait y aller ensemble mais j'étais impatient  
\- Fanta te cherche ainsi que Bob, tu sais où il est ?  
\- Non… désoler

Paniqué Fred raccrocha, et appela Krayn alors que Bob revenait également vers la voiture et annonça pour les deux « on a un problème, phase de distraction activée ».

Le streamer soupira, et surgit dans Seb et Fanta sur le chemin de la maison du premier, espérant que Mayhar ai vite fini.

\- Tient pour une surprise, vous faîtes quoi dans le coin ?  
\- C'est plutôt à moi de poser cette question non ? vous êtes loin de chez vous tous les deux

Seb détailla ses deux compagnons, entre un qui passait « par Hasard » et l'autre qui panique parce que Fred et Bob ont disparu alors que l'un est aux courses sans doute avec le dernier car Fred n'était pas doué pour mentir au téléphone.

\- Ok qu'es ce qu'il ce passe vraiment !

Gêné les deux complices le menèrent jusqu'à son appartement en lui expliquant qu'ils voulaient lui faire une visite surprise mais que Bob était tombé en panne et que Fred était allé le chercher, Fanta était chez Krayn à ce moment.

Seb savait qu'ils mentaient mais ouvrit quand même la porte et resta figé.

Quelques pars, dans la forêt d'émeraude…

Shinddha avait faim, un doux fumet lui chatouillait les narines, il ouvrit les yeux et descendit de son perchoir, et suivit tel un somnambule l'odeur alléchante sous les yeux moqueur d'un nain.

Bob et Théo le virent arriver, et hurlèrent en même temps que Grunlek

\- Joyeux anniversaire Shin

L'archer n'arriver plus à parler, ses amis avaient fait ça pour lui et sans rien cassé/brûler/tuer. Une larme coula sur sa joue, ému, lui qui redouter de fêter son anniversaire seul il avait des amis avec qui le faire.

Dans un autre monde…

Seb s'était figé, son appartement était décoré de fond en comble, un gigantesque gâteau trônait au milieu de la table et des cadeaux sur le canapé attendaient qu'on les ouvres.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Sébastien  
\- La déco c'est mayhar, si tu n'aimes pas, lui souffla Fanta  
\- N…non c'est super, merci pour tout les gars  
\- Aller vient manger

Krayn ferma la porte et rejoignit ses amis, et pendant que le cast d'aventure et Fanta célébrait l'anniversaire de l'un des leur, dans un autre monde Shin aussi était aux anges.


	22. Le cadeau d'ambroisine

Joyeux anniversaire à toi au dieu du metal *prosternation*  
Merci à toi pour tout ! *prosternation*  
Plus sèrieusement Joyeux anniversaire en espérant que tu aimeras !

Ambroisine !

"-Tu crois vraiment que ça va lui faire plaisir?  
\- T'inquiètes ricana une jeune fille au cheveux multicolores, il va adorer !  
\- Si tu le dis, soupira la deuxième personne; une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, mais si tu merde je te laisse te débrouiller toute seule t'es prevenue !  
\- Maiiiiis tu me fait si peu confiance que cela ?  
\- Oui..."

La jeune fille répondit d'un air outré à son amie, elle détourna le regard devant elle et ricana doucement à ce qui aller attendre leur metalleux préféré.

La jeune fille se releva doucement et composa le numéro de ses collègues de la fanbase writter:

"- Allo les gens ?

\- Le paquet est bien arrivé ! Et de votre côté ?

\- Bien, elle rit de plus belle, notre plan fonctionne mouhahahahaha !"

Son ami la regarda dépitée et soupira un bon coup secouant doucement sa tête, se demandant comment la fanbase pouvait bien la supporter alors quelle cela faisait plus de 4 ans et qu'elle se demander encore d'où venait cette folie.

Le lendemain matin.

Un homme à la longue chevelure noir se réveilla difficilement, sa tête tourner horriblement et l'envie de vomir n'était décidément pas loin, note a lui même ne plus jamais boire autant. Il se leva avec peine pour finir par échouer dans sa salle de bain, sa chérie étant déjà partie bosser à cette heure-ci, il ne s'étonna pas de se retrouver tout seul chez lui, quand il eut fini de se laver et de désouler. Quand il arriva dans son salon, rien ne lui paraissait bizarre au premier abord.  
Mais c'est quand il examina de plus près qu'il remarqua que son étagère de cd et sa console ainsi que son ordinateur avaient disparus, il n'y avait sur son bureau qu'un mot posé dessus, l'écriture y était tapée:

 _Si tu veux retrouver tes chers et précieux, tu te dois de venir à cette adresse, ou sinon tes précieux seront détruits ! Viens seul et tu les retrouveras !_ __

 _Signé_ _  
_ _CPP, Comité de Protection des Puits._

Éberlué, le jeune homme fixa la feuille durant de longues minutes avant de sortir:  
"- Nan nan nan nan, ça va pas recommencer déjà Mayhar puis Krayn ! Y'en a marre je viens pas !"

Après cette exclamation une flèche passa à deux centimètres de son visage et se planta derrière lui, il eut un hoquet de peur et sursauta, il se retourna vers le bout de bois et y vit attacher dessus un morceau de papier, il le dégrafa et lut se qu'il y avait dessus:  
"Si tu ne viens pas nous tuerons tes amis !"

"-Mais mais mais, en plus il m'observe, il soupira, putain j'espère que ce n'est pas un canular ! Sinon je pète un câble !"

Il s'habilla plus vite que jamais et se mit en route, dans la foulée il appela quand même Fred, Bob Krayn et Mayhar pour être sûr que ce ne sois pas une supercherie, mais aucun d'eux ne lui répondit, il se glissa rapidement dans se voiture et se mit a la recherche de l'adresse. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'à une centaine de mètres de sa position, un groupe de jeunes filles s'introduisait dans son appartement.

Quand il arriva enfin à destination, ce qu'il vit le fit rigoler jaune, un bâtiment abandonné, nan mais y'avait que ça pour cacher les objets et les êtres humains dans ce monde de merde ! Il grogna encore plus arriver devant les portes du hangar il ne prit pas de pincettes pour quasiment faire envoler à la puissance de ses bras les battants en fer, la vision de ses amis ligotés sur une chaise, seuls et au milieu des précieux cd consoles et son ordi le soulagea un peu. Au moins ce n'était pas vraiment un connulard (haaaaaan comment caser cette référence !), il s'approcha à pas de loup des quatre jeunes hommes, toujours sur le qui vive, sait ont jamais, mais rien n'arriva pour l'instant jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans la partie lumineuse où d'un coup ses quatre amis se mirent à gigoter de la tête fortement comme pour lui dire de ne pas avancer plus, et ce fut instantané, une trappe sous lui s'ouvrit et il se fit pendre au dessus d'un gouffre, on pouvait clairement voir sur sa tempe une veine taper, oui comme dans les dessins animés quand le mec il est a bout et qu'il va péter un câble, il commença à gigoter et hurler des insanités:  
"Nan mais putain de bordel de merde mais c'est pas possible ça ! Non mais la j'en est raaaaaas le cul nan mais franchement ! Pourquoi ça ne tombe que sur moi ce genre de merde !"

Il continua à crier ainsi jusqu'à ce que la corde lâche, et cela prit énormément de temps vu que la lumière commençait à décliner, il tomba... et deux secondes plus tard il atterrit sur un matelas, en fait, le puis n'entait pas si grand que cela il devait faire environ deux mètres de hauteur et il y avait une échelle accrochée contre le mur, il y grimpa et fini par atterrir en haut, il regarda incrédulement ses amis puis alla les libérer.

"- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce main f*** ?  
\- On s'est littéralement fait enlever par des fous, soupira bob  
\- Le pire c'est qu'avec tout cela, ton anniversaire est gâché...  
\- What ! Merde j'avais oublier que c'était aujourd'hui, le chevelu soupira de dépit, pas grave on met tout ça dans la voiture et on sfait une soirée jeux vidéo ?"

Tous acquiescèrent , et chargèrent dans la voiture les centaine de disques, ainsi que les consoles et l'ordi de nôtre métalleux favori.  
Ils finirent par se mettre en route après une bonne demi heure.  
Ils arrivèrent à destination, en moins d'une heure, il était déjà 19h.  
Ils prirent les cartons et montèrent les quelques étages les séparant de son appart.  
Il ouvrit la porte, un silence bizarre l'accueillit, c'est quand il franchit le seuil de son salon que la lumière explosa à ses yeux et que l'éternelle chanson du joyeux anniversaire résonna avec une certaine harmonie très - comment dire - discutable, il éclata de rire à la vue de ses amis youtubers et de la fanbase d'Aventures portant la panoplie du metalleux, leur bras encombrés de paquets cadeaux dans les bras, et au millieu de tout cela un gâteaux géant en forme de pomme... WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT, le fou rire ne diminua pas et même ses camarade d'infortune se mirent a rire eux aussi !

" Et ce n'est pas fini ! cria Myfanwi"

Tous se mirent a rire, la jeune fille se déplaça doucement, laissant à la vue de nôtre metaleux, une autre jeune fille aux cheveux multicolores. Celle-ci souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle tenait une laisse entre ses mains. Elle ricana légèrement et lâcha la laisse, un chiot ressemblant à un bébé loup sorti de derrière elle et sauta sur l'homme, le metaleux ne vit pas le chiot sauter sur lui et lui mordiller ses vêtement, quand il le remarqua il cria contre le chiot, qui pour se venger pissa sur ses pied.

"Putain nan mais qu'ai je fais pour mériter cela !"

Un nouveau fou rire prit la foule et la soirée pu commencer dignement !


End file.
